Entrelace de opostos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Todo começo pode ser difícil, até nas amizades mais sólidas. Sísifo quer ajudar El Cid a estabilizar-se no Santuário, mas como fazer quando o outro possui uma personalidade difícil? Eis a primeira missão que realizaram juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 1

* * *

Sísifo retornou para a casa de Sagitário logo depois de entregar seu relatório ao Grande Mestre e respirou fundo. Esperava poder treinar um pouco com Hasgard depois do longo período longe do Santuário, lidando com um grupo criminoso cheio de membros capazes de lutar usando o cosmos. Acabara levando mais tempo para voltar, e um mês depois, foi recebido com mais trabalho: 'descanse um dia e parta em seguida'. Não podia reclamar por ser tão requisitado pelo Grande Mestre, mas bem que queria alguns dias para conversar com os amigos.

Um mês podia não parecer nada nas Doze Casas, que nunca mudavam, mas fora o tempo suficiente para ele perder um teste bem sucedido de consagração de cavaleiro, e agora possuía um vizinho no templo acima. Ao passar por ali, encontrou a casa vazia e exatamente como estava antes da missão. Quando Aspros e Hasgard ganharam suas respectivas armaduras, Sísifo rapidamente notou a diferença nos templos, que ganharam uma limpeza e uma discreta decoração.

Bem, descobriria no dia seguinte. Já havia anoitecido, e ele estava bastante cansado da viagem. Decidiu montar guarda por algum tempo, apenas para checar se tudo estava em ordem na velha montanha, antes de dormir. Afinal, ainda não tinha sono. Sentado na escadaria em frente ao templo de Sagitário, ficou observando a movimentação de servos e soldados que terminavam o dia e retornavam para suas casas. Havia um pequeno grupo de luzes na área central da moradia dos soldados, onde homens solteiros se divertiam bebendo.

Uma armadura de ouro apareceu na paisagem, subindo as escadas num passo tranquilo. Sísifo tinha a esperança de que fosse seu novo vizinho, para assim conhecê-lo, mas logo notou que se tratava de outra armadura. Era incomum aquele colega dormir nas Doze Casas, pois normalmente ficava afastado de tudo e de todos. Além disso, ele parecia estar ainda mais magro do que antes. Quando finalmente alcançou a casa de Sagitário, cumprimentou-o, com um calmo sorriso.

"Boa noite, Sísifo. Não sabia que tinha voltado de sua missão."

"Acabei de chegar, Rugonis. Deu tudo certo por lá, mas levei mais tempo do que o normal. Depois de amanhã vou sair de novo."

"O Grande Mestre deve estar mal acostumado por ter um rapaz prestativo como você em Sagitário. Ele não tem te dado nenhuma folga."

"Tudo bem, isso é sinal de que ele confia em mim. Só espero poder continuar assim."

"Mas acho que a partir de agora isso deve mudar, não? Com certeza seu novo vizinho, El Cid de Capricórnio, não vai ficar atrás em termos de dedicação."

"Ah é. Ainda nem tive a chance de conversar com ele, Rugonis. Acabo de descer do salão do Grande Mestre, mas não o vi por lá."

"Ele deve estar treinando."

"A esta hora?"

"Sim. É natural que cavaleiros diminuam a carga diária de treino depois que se consagram, até porque passam a se ocupar com as rondas e as missões. Mas esse garoto é de admirar. Já se passaram duas semanas desde que ganhou a armadura de Capricórnio e ele segue uma rotina bem puxada de treino, até além da conta. Por isso que eu acho que você tem um rival e tanto como vizinho."

"Não tenho rivais por aqui", respondeu Sísifo, rindo um pouco. "Somos todos colegas, construindo um futuro juntos, não é verdade? Mesmo que o Santuário seja difícil em vários momentos, eu procuro acreditar nisso."

"Já que pensa assim, por que não experimenta ajudar o novato?"

"Ajudar? Como?"

"Ele é muito duro, Sísifo. É diferente de você, que sempre confia em seus amigos para ajudá-lo. Você, Hasgard e Aspros sempre tiveram uns aos outros em momentos de dificuldade. Mas aquele garoto chegou sozinho e só tem treinado longe dos outros desde que chegou. Ele não tem o sangue envenenado como eu, que preciso ficar longe das pessoas, nem corre o risco de matar um amigo ou uma pessoa que ama. Você sabia, Sísifo, do costume que se perdeu comigo e com o Ilias?"

"Que costume?"

"Quando um cavaleiro de ouro novato se muda para as Doze Casas, é normal que os veteranos cuidem para que ele não fique muito perdido. Vocês se deram muito bem por trabalharem juntos em algumas missões, mas de vez em quando nós precisamos ajudar aqueles que estão isolados, pelo menos até que eles se acostumem com o trabalho. Ilias não está mais por aqui para fazer isso, e eu duvido que conseguisse ajudar sem confundir o novato. E, como você sabe, meu sangue envenenado não me permite ter relações próximas com outras pessoas. Então eu acho que vocês terão de se encarregar disso, não?"

"Entendi. E o que você sugere que eu faça?"

"Por que não o convida para a sua missão? Vai ser uma boa experiência para ambos. Afinal, Sagitário não é o cavaleiro que aponta para os demais o caminho certo a ser seguido?"

"Bem, não sei se ele vai aceitar, mas eu vou tentar, Rugonis. Obrigado pela dica, mas não saia por aí falando que o costume se perdeu com vocês. Afinal, você não o está exercendo comigo agora?"

"Você me pegou nessa", riu Rugonis. "É verdade, eu estou. Ilias se orgulharia muito se pudesse vê-lo agora. Não, eu tenho certeza de que ele sente orgulho de você, onde quer que esteja agora. Eu também estou contente por ver o quanto cresceu como cavaleiro. Mas não confunda as coisas! Fique longe de mim e de meu sangue."

"Obrigado, e não se preocupe. O dia do meu teste para me tornar cavaleiro continuará sendo a ocasião em que mais me aproximei do seu sangue. Eu prefiro assim, se puder conversar com você ao menos de vez em quando. Além disso, eu não estou preocupado de você se sentir sozinho, pois tem o Albafica do seu lado, não é?"

Sempre que Rugonis falava do menino que adotara, seu semblante mudava rapidamente para um de ternura, e Sísifo gostava de notar como aquela reação nunca mudara em todas as vezes que conversaram, tanto que só perguntava sobre o Albafica para olhar para aquela expressão de amor.

"Eu olho para você e imagino como ele será daqui a alguns anos. Ele tem muito em comum com você, sabia? É obediente, esforçado, tranquilo, sensível e muito afetuoso. Agradeço a Athena todos os dias por poder viver ao lado dele…"

"Mas sabe, Rugonis, você não está sendo justo com ele."

"Hum? Como assim?"

"Você tinha que se cuidar melhor. Faz apenas um mês, e você emagreceu bastante. Está se alimentando direito? Não está doente? Tem que tomar mais cuidado, para que possa ficar mais tempo perto do Albafica. Com certeza é isso que ele deseja também."

"Sísifo…"

"Que foi? Só porque é meu veterano, não quer dizer que eu não possa te ajudar também. Eu não sei que tipo de problema você está enfrentando, Rugonis, mas, se precisa de ajuda, pode vir falar comigo!"

O sorriso retornou ao rosto de Rugonis, embora sem disfarçar a tristeza.

"Obrigado por sua preocupação, Sísifo, mas eu não preciso de sua ajuda. Em vez de se preocupar comigo, concentre-se em ajudar o El Cid e quem mais aparecer no futuro. Continue crescendo e torne-se um homem forte, capaz de proteger a deusa Athena e o nosso Santuário. Se fizer isso, será muito mais do uma ajuda para mim."

"Mas… Não pode nem me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Quando você souber, não irá me perdoar, por isso prefiro adiar a explicação. Mudando de assunto, eu estou subindo para conversar com o Grande Mestre agora, e pretendo passar a noite na casa de Peixes. Vou montar guarda por lá até tarde, então não precisa ficar aqui fora trabalhando, quando devia descansar para a próxima missão. Coma bem, tome um banho e vá dormir sem se preocupar, pois nenhum invasor pode passar por mim. Lógico, com seus amigos lá embaixo, ninguém sequer tem a chance de alcançar esta casa."

"Mas vai vigiar a casa nessas condições?! Devia ver um curandeiro, Rugonis!"

Rugonis partiu com um sorriso, sem responder sua pergunta. Sísifo tinha um péssimo pressentimento quanto ao veterano. Vê-lo debilitado lembrava-o de seu irmão, padecendo diariamente. Não gostava de ver seu único veterano das Doze Casas ser vencido por alguma enfermidade que ainda não sabia identificar. Além disso, queria ter a chance de retribuir por uma preciosa ajuda de Rugonis, recebida logo depois do teste para conquistar a armadura de Sagitário: após a luta, candidatos a cavaleiro foram até Rugonis, exigindo que admitisse ter facilitado para Sísifo passar no teste. Como resposta, Rugonis desafiou-os: 'Então façam o mesmo teste. Peguem o mais forte dentre vocês e façam-no lutar contra o Sísifo. Se esse desafiante conseguir causar mesmo um arranhão nele, eu me encarregarei de torná-los cavaleiros de ouro.'

Os candidatos desistiram da acusação e nem chegaram ao desafio. Depois daquele dia, o número de soldados que falavam mal de Sísifo diminuiu consideravelmente.

* * *

Estava mais cansado do que imaginava. Quando despertou no dia seguinte, afundado no colchão, viu a luz atravessando forte pela janela, sinal de que dormira demais. Ao sair para o corredor, sua serva passava com suas roupas lavadas.

"Sísifo-sama, bom dia. Deve estar exausto por causa da missão, não é? Sua refeição está pronta faz tempo. Aproveite o dia para relaxar um pouco."

"Obrigado, Hagne. Diga, como foi a movimentação na casa esta manhã?"

"Tudo normal, senhor."

"Alguém passou pela casa?"

"El Cid-sama passou antes de amanhecer, como ele tem feito desde que chegou. Rugonis-sama passou há pouco tempo também."

"Hein? El Cid já passou?! Eu tenho que ir também."

"Mas… o senhor não vai descansar? Acabou de chegar de viagem, Sísifo-sama… Ao menos coma um pouco antes de descer a montanha…"

"Eu como no caminho. Desculpe, Hagne!"

Apressadamente, Sísifo recolheu o pão, bebeu o chá e saiu correndo escadaria abaixo, atrás de El Cid. Não podia acreditar na energia do colega. Havia treinado até tarde no dia anterior e antes de amanhecer recomeçara o trabalho? Agora entendia por que Rugonis dizia que o rapaz treinava além da conta. No caminho, Aspros lhe disse para não ligar para 'aquele arrogante', e Hasgard comentou sobre como El Cid vinha mantendo uma rotina bem insana de treino.

Sísifo procurou-o nos campos de treino e não o encontrou. Não havia saído para treinar? Procurou-o nos trajetos das rondas, no mercado, e até na área de treino para soldados. Nada. Pensava em desistir, quando sentiu um cosmos bastante forte em treinamento, na direção de uma pedreira abandonada. Foi lá que encontrou o novato, treinando golpes no ar com o braço direito. Respirou aliviado e aproximou-se do novo colega.

"Ei, o que me diz de treinarmos juntos?"

El Cid interrompeu o exercício e fitou-o com uma expressão de aborrecimento. Sísifo ignorou a sensação de estar sendo esfaqueado apenas com o olhar e continuou sorrindo.

"Que bom que eu te encontrei! Estou procurando um parceiro de treino! Você vai ser perfeito, El Cid! Ainda não me apresentei, não é? Eu cheguei de viagem ontem, e tive o azar de não ver o seu teste. Eu sou Sísifo de Sagitário, sou seu vizinho nas Doze Casas. É um prazer!"

"É melhor que se afaste, se não quiser se machucar", respondeu El Cid, mal humorado.

"Tudo bem falar isso para um cavaleiro de bronze ou de prata, mas esqueceu que eu também sou um cavaleiro de ouro?"

Um golpe passou a milímetros de seu rosto, à velocidade da luz. Atrás dele, uma coluna de pedras foi cortada ao meio, perfeitamente. Sísifo surpreendeu-se com a técnica daquele rapaz, que não parecia com a de um novato. Esforçou-se para demonstrar calma, apesar de seus sentidos terem gritado com o perigo daquele ataque.

"Uau, sua técnica é perfeita! Estou vendo por que você vem treinar num lugar isolado…"

"Ainda não é perfeita. Ainda é falha… instável… ainda precisa de muito para ficar perfeita. Portanto não atrapalhe o meu treino."

Aquele cara estava elevando a palavra perfeccionista a um novo nível. Sendo também um, Sísifo compreendia o desejo intenso de melhorar até sentir que estava perfeito, mas aquilo era além de sua imaginação. Bem que Aspros lhe dissera: as Doze Casas seria, no futuro, um bando de homens loucos o suficiente para encarar uma guerra. Manteve o sorriso amigável, pois não era seu objetivo atrair a inimizade do novato.

"Desculpe se te aborreci com isso. É que seu golpe é mesmo muito legal. E eu ainda quero treinar com você."

"Você quer morrer tanto assim?"

"A gente não se mata quando treina, El Cid… É a regra, não é?"

"Eu conheço as regras! É por isso que preciso treinar sozinho. Se afaste para não se machucar."

De fato, não conseguiria convencê-lo. Seu novato era um sujeito bastante independente e forte o suficiente para caminhar sozinho. Mas ele não era o Rugonis, que tinha o sangue envenenado e não podia se arriscar fazendo amigos. Que mal havia em ter companheiros? Sísifo não se arrependia de ter Hasgard e Aspros como amigos.

"Então eu vou ficar vendo o seu treino! Você não vai me atacar se não quiser, afinal, e eu posso me defender. Pelo menos isso, eu posso fazer!"

"Está bem", respondeu El Cid, após um breve silêncio. "Não é da minha conta se você gasta seu precioso tempo para isso e não para treinar seu cosmos."

"Ei, hoje estou de folga, ok? Acabei de chegar de viagem e amanhã já parto para outra missão."

"Então por que quer treinar comigo?"

"Ora, porque dizem que a melhor forma de cumprimentar outro guerreiro é lutando!"

El Cid não respondeu e deu as costas para continuar o treino. Sísifo permaneceu ali por todo o resto da manhã, observando os repetidos exercícios do novato, até a hora do almoço. Deu-lhe água e convidou-o para almoçar no mercado do Santuário. Foi insistente depois da recusa e conseguiu arrastar o colega até uma taverna, dizendo ser seu presente de boas-vindas ao grupo dos cavaleiros de ouro.

"Eu queria tanto ter visto sua luta de admissão! Deve ter sido bem legal."

"Não foi nada de mais", respondeu El Cid, com visível desprezo.

"Ei, ei… O teste não pode ter sido tão fácil assim!"

"Ele foi apenas um passo para o meu caminho. O meu sonho é tornar o meu corpo numa espada."

"Hein? Você não acha que é… um pouco humano para ser um objeto?"

"Idiota. Eu não disse que quero ser um metal. Eu disse que quero ser uma espada. Quero me tornar a própria Excalibur, a espada sagrada."

Talvez Aspros tivesse razão sobre as Doze Casas se tornarem um recanto de loucos. Mas desde muito cedo Sísifo havia aprendido a não zombar dos sonhos alheios, por mais loucos que fossem. Sonhar em ser um cavaleiro de ouro não era exatamente prudente, afinal.

"Esse é um sonho bem diferente mesmo. Eu não sei como eu poderia te ajudar a realizá-lo."

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, nem estou pedindo pra isso. E nem seria o caminho correto."

"Ei, eu não estou falando que vou criar atalhos pra isso. Só estou falando em te apoiar nisso, El Cid. Você é um cara bem difícil de lidar, não?"

"Eu não pedi para que ficasse andando comigo."

"Mas não dá para ficarmos desconhecidos pra sempre, nós somos vizinhos agora… E eu espero ser seu amigo também. Vamos enfrentar uma guerra daqui a alguns anos, e eu realmente espero poder contar com você… Não vamos vencer a tal guerra se não trabalharmos em equipe."

"Eu não preciso ser seu amigo para trabalhar junto com você."

"Sim… Mas também não precisa ser um desconhecido também. E este é um bom momento pra gente se conhecer, não acha? Afinal, amanhã eu tenho uma missão para fazer, e eu queria que você fosse o meu parceiro nela."

"Pensei que fosse algo para realizar sozinho."

"Sim, mas vai que aconteça algo... Não é melhor dois cavaleiros de ouro do que um? Ora, vamos lá! Vai ser na Península Itálica, você nunca esteve lá, não é? Conhecer o mundo é uma forma legal de conseguir experiência. É uma vila pequena e bem tranquila, é um lugar bom para olhar."

"Qual é o conteúdo da missão, afinal?"

"Bem, desde que eu me tornei cavaleiro, de tempos em tempos, vou lá porque essa vila apareceu na leitura do Oráculo de Delfos para a Guerra Santa. Fui eu que peguei essa leitura, então o Grande Mestre me encarregou de decifrá-la. Ele me disse para ficar de olho na vila caso qualquer coisa aconteça, e sempre que aparece alguma leitura referente àquela região, ele me manda pra lá. Já estava na hora de eu voltar, e o mestre me disse que talvez alguma coisa aconteça em breve. Ele nunca erra, então eu devo partir logo. Não quer ir comigo, não? Uma cabeça funciona melhor que duas!"

El Cid escutou-o sério e respondeu algo que Sísifo preferiria ser uma simples recusa.

"Eu ouvi falar dos soldados e dos outros candidatos durante o treinamento em várias ocasiões… que Sísifo de Sagitário é um guerreiro privilegiado por ser o irmão mais novo de Ilias de Leão. Dizem ainda que o teste de consagração aplicado por Rugonis de Peixes foi uma farsa, e que a armadura de Sagitário já estava prometida a você desde o início. Dizem que a você só confiam missões fáceis, que um simples cavaleiro de prata poderia resolver, e que você usa seus amigos para resolvê-las sem muito esforço."

"Você acredita nisso?", respondeu Sísifo, amargurado com seu maior motivo de ter odiado o Santuário um dia.

"Eu não disse que acreditava. Isso é apenas o que eu sempre ouvi dos outros."

"Não precisa vir comigo se acredita nessas idiotices. É verdade que seu ritmo de treino me assusta, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha me esforçado para ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Pelo contrário…"

Aquilo o irritava infinitamente. Por que seguira o conselho de Rugonis? Para ouvir um sujeito antipático falar daqueles boatos ofensivos? Talvez El Cid tivesse razão. Estava perdendo seu tempo ali. Levantou-se.

"A oferta está de pé, El Cid. Você decide se quer vir comigo ou não na missão. Eu não posso te obrigar a fazer nada que não queira. Mas eu garanto para você: meu caminho é tão verdadeiro quanto o seu."

Sísifo já estava para sair da taverna, quando ouviu a resposta de El Cid:

"A que horas devo estar em Sagitário?"

Então El Cid acreditava nele? Ou o testaria para saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros? De qualquer forma, Sísifo não tinha medo de levá-lo para uma missão tão fácil. Afinal, não havia nada a esconder do colega.

"Quando o sol despontar no horizonte, quero estar no porto do Santuário. É cedo demais para você?"

"Não."

"Que bom. Não se atrase!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo. E deixo aqui o meu convite para que comentem o que acharam da fic! :D_

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 2

* * *

No dia seguinte, quando acordou, soube que El Cid já o esperava no salão. Ao sair do quarto, deparou-se com o colega, carregando a armadura na urna. Esfregou os olhos, sonolento, e percebeu que El Cid viera antes do horário combinado.

"Você não dorme?"

"Eu dormi mais cedo ontem para estar descansado hoje. A propósito, está pensando mesmo em levar essa bagagem?"

Sísifo olhou para a mochila que deixara preparada no dia anterior.

"Ah… Nós não vamos para uma região qualquer. Dentro da bagagem, levo todas as anotações importantes que fiz sobre a vila e os arredores dela. História, costumes, incidentes notáveis… São dados que eu venho recolhendo há quatro anos, que podem ser úteis pra gente. Eu não sou como o meu irmão, que pode conversar com a natureza e saber tudo sobre o lugar. Preciso investigar tudo para não ser pego desprevenido. Mas não se preocupe, não pesa muito não. Me dê alguns minutos para me aprontar, ok?"

E, apesar de ter dito que carregaria a bagagem, El Cid fez a gentileza de ajudá-lo.

* * *

Quando desceram da carroça, ao fim do trajeto, Sísifo apontou para um extenso povoado ao pé da colina e tirou da mochila a cópia da leitura do Oráculo de Delfos para mostrar a El Cid.

"Já faz quatro anos que recebemos essa leitura do oráculo. É difícil acreditar que algo a ver com a Guerra Santa aconteça por aqui… Sempre que venho, sinto um aperto no coração. É uma vila tão pacífica, odeio pensar que algo possa acontecer com ela no futuro…"

"Isso se o oráculo estiver certo…"

"O Grande Mestre diz que é confiável, e meu irmão tinha uma relação mais ou menos próxima com o oráculo… Eu também vi os poderes dela em ação, e digo que são verdadeiros. Tudo indica que a leitura se tornará verdade, cedo ou tarde, seja lá o que queira dizer. Sempre passo uns dias por aqui, e nunca noto nada suspeito. Está vendo aquele muro? É onde a cidade originalmente foi construída. Com o tempo, ela se expandiu, e outros vieram morar nesta região. Esse muro deveria ser para proteger a cidade, mas acabou virando uma barreira que separa os ricos dos pobres. Durante o dia, as pessoas vão para o centro trabalhar… e depois voltam para seus barracos. É um lugar tranquilo, mas eu não diria justo."

"E o que fazemos agora?"

"O Grande Mestre teve a leitura de que algo acontecerá nesta região em breve, mas não sabe exatamente onde. Pode ser nesta vila, mas também pode ser nos povoados aqui perto. Vê? Todos estão ao alcance do olhar daqui da colina. Eu também pesquisei cada uma delas em todo caso. Agora só nos resta zanzar por aí."

"Então é verdade que o Grande Mestre gosta de lhe conferir missões fáceis?"

"Fácil depende muito do ponto de vista de cada um. Se um cavaleiro de bronze vier pra cá e ficar encostado num muro sem fazer nada, a missão com certeza vai ser fácil. Eu não vim aqui para tirar férias. A partir de agora, você vai precisar disto aqui."

El Cid recebeu o caderno de anotações e o pedaço de carvão e fitou-o, desconfiado.

"Pra que isso?"

"Nunca confie apenas em sua memória. Estamos aqui para observar e investigar. Se houver alguma coisa que sinta necessidade de escrever para não esquecer, tenha sempre um papel em mãos. Eu vim aqui pela última vez há um ano. Então vamos recolher informações sobre o que aconteceu na vila nesse último ano e comparar com os dados anteriores. Vamos fazer isso primeiro com a vila principal e depois vamos para as demais. Então iremos monitorar as vilas por algum tempo e manter todos seguros, enquanto buscamos qualquer pista do que quer que vá acontecer por aqui. O que acha desse plano?"

"Me parece bom."

"Ótimo. Vamos lá, eu te mostro como sempre faço nas missões."

Desceram pelo caminho mais fácil até alcançarem a parte pobre da vila. Reconhecendo as ruas e as casas, Sísifo observou tudo com toda a atenção. Havia umas casas reformadas ou até novas. Algumas ruas pareciam mais movimentadas do que antes; outras menos. Parou numa pequena praça na área pobre, onde havia o poço. Algumas mulheres conversavam e falavam dos problemas de suas próprias casas.

"Parece que tudo está em ordem por aqui."

"Como pode ter certeza?", perguntou El Cid.

"É só acontecer alguma coisa para as esposas no poço pararem de falar sobre os problemas da casa e se concentrarem na novidade. Eu te garanto que nos próximos trinta minutos o assunto do momento será dois rapazes estranhos rondando a cidade. Em uma hora, quase todos estarão sabendo. Viu? Elas já estão olhando pra gente."

"Não vamos conversar com elas?"

"Não, elas são muito desconfiadas. Conversei com elas apenas uma vez e até hoje me arrependo disso. Existe um senhor que sempre me dá boas informações, mas é difícil encontrá-lo. Vamos continuar andando."

"Você até parece um residente daqui."

"Eu procuro memorizar os dados da região que visito. Como venho para cá com alguma frequência, conhecer a vila e os costumes das pessoas é útil. Nesta direção tem uma rua mais larga e também movimentada. Vamos ver o que encontramos por lá."

Havia pessoas indo e vindo ao longo da rua. Sísifo parou ao lado de uma casa e ficou observando a movimentação.

"Tudo normal, aparentemente. Esta região está um pouco mais movimentada. Eu me pergunto se a vila tem crescido nos últimos meses. Seria bom para essa gente na área pobre. Nesta rua vemos um pouco mais de comércio. Aqui tem uma taverna, vamos passar mais tarde por lá para comer e para investigar melhor."

"Com quem vamos conversar?"

"Vamos esperar um pouco e ver se ele passa por aqui… o leiteiro sempre me conta tudo o que eu quero saber. Ora, não me lembro daquelas crianças na última vez que vim."

Aquele orfanato era pequeno, mas sempre era movimentado, pois as crianças precisavam aprender a trabalhar para sobreviver no futuro. Como a adoção era muito improvável, a educação ali era baseada no treino para trabalhos braçais. Havia uma menina com no máximo dois anos, de cabelos roxos e um vestidinho meio sujo de terra. Como não podia ajudar as crianças mais velhas, corria pela rua, brincando.

"Você se lembra dos moradores?"

"Eu sempre me lembro das crianças. Há dois anos, o Grande Mestre leu nas estrelas que a reencarnação de Athena-sama já surgiu na Terra. Como isso não aconteceu no Santuário, só nos resta acreditar que ela nasceu como uma humana comum neste mundo. Não seria incrível se essa menininha fosse a Athena-sama?"

"Até parece que você seria tão sortudo assim."

"Eu sei que não", riu Sísifo. "Mas por causa dessa leitura, eu sempre presto atenção nas crianças. Posso não ser sortudo, mas a Athena-sama com certeza terá a sorte de nos encontrar de alguma forma. Então precisaremos estar de ouvidos e olhos abertos para perceber seus sinais. Afinal, não podemos esperar que a Athena-sama, com seus dois anos de vida, suba a montanha e apareça no Santuário dizendo que veio lutar na Guerra Santa."

"Você devia se concentrar mais na missão em vez de ficar fantasiando com a Athena-sama."

"Ah, isso também é do interesse do Santuário. Não seja tão duro, El Cid…"

A menina, correndo sem a vigilância da freira, separou-se do grupo de crianças e tropeçou numa pedra, espatifando-se no meio da rua. Começou a chorar, e Sísifo imediatamente veio em seu socorro. Sentou-a no chão e espanou a areia do vestido. Ainda chorando, ela apontou para o joelho ralado, sem conseguir falar nada. Sísifo tirou o cantil do bolso do casaco, lavou a perninha e pegou a pequena no colo para acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem agora, pequenina. A dor vai parar logo, por isso se acalme."

A freira deixou o grupo e veio correndo até ele. Nesses segundos, o choro diminuiu, e Sísifo devolveu a criança aos braços da senhora.

"Obrigada, meu jovem. É só me descuidar um pouco para ela sair correndo…"

"É uma criança cheia de energia."

"Ela é muito corajosa. Perdeu os pais muito cedo, mas enfrenta cada dia com um sorriso no rosto. Eu tenho tanta pena… Seria muito bom se alguém pudesse cuidar dela. O senhor por acaso não saberia de alguém…"

"Me perdoe, eu não sei…"

"Então, não estaria interessado em adotá-la? Pelas roupas, vejo que tem condições para cuidar de uma criança…"

"Bem…"

El Cid meteu-se no meio da conversa, com uma pergunta direta demais para o gosto de Sísifo.

"Senhora, aconteceu alguma coisa fora do normal nesta vila no período de um ano atrás até hoje?"

Sísifo quase respondeu ao companheiro para reclamar da falta de delicadeza no trato com a freira idosa. A senhora olhou para o alto, tentando lembrar.

"Hum… Em um ano…? Ora, não me lembro de muita coisa em especial… Coisas terríveis acontecem todos os dias. Um caso terrível foi o jovem que apareceu morto no dia seguinte. Que Deus tenha piedade da alma dele…"

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Acho que uns dois meses atrás… mais ou menos…"

"Sabe quem ele era?"

"Me disseram, mas sabe que eu esqueci? Na minha idade, já não lembramos muito bem…"

"Entendi. Obrigado pela informação. Vamos, Sísifo."

Puxado pelo colega, Sísifo nem teve tempo de despedir-se da freira e da criança. El Cid parecia furioso por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender. Caminharam rápido e foram para outra rua, quando o colega diminuiu de velocidade e fitou-o, irritado.

"Você é um irresponsável!"

"Eu? Você jogou a pergunta na cara de uma freira idosa sem dar bom dia nem nada, e eu sou o irresponsável por aqui?"

"Como você acha que faríamos a missão se você adotasse aquela criança?"

"Quem disse que eu ia adotá-la? Eu já estava pensando em alguma desculpa para recusar…"

"Você, com esse coração mole, diria uma mentira para uma freira idosa? O que diria para ela então?"

"Eu não sei, você interrompeu o meu raciocínio."

"Sei..."

"Ela podia ser a Athena-sama."

"Ah, então você sairia adotando todas as garotinhas de dois anos de idade atrás da Athena-sama? Uma estratégia muito inteligente."

"Eu já disse que estava pensando numa desculpa para recusar!"

"Mas não acharia nenhuma e acabaria aceitando. Eu já ouvi sobre você. Dizem que tem um coração mais mole que um tecido."

"Ok, mas adotar uma criança quando se é um cavaleiro de Athena perto de uma Guerra Santa não é algo inteligente de fazer, e eu sei disso… Você precisa ter mais confiança em mim. Eu não ia adotá-la… acho."

"Tsc. De qualquer forma, vamos para a taverna buscar informações."

"Certo… Ah, droga. Pelo menos queria ter perguntado para aquela senhora qual era o nome daquela garotinha…"

Eles eram diferentes demais para trabalharem bem juntos. Chegaria o dia em que Sísifo conseguiria lutar lado a lado de El Cid para defender a Terra? Era difícil saber. Contudo, não podia acabar como inimigo de seu próprio vizinho.

"Desculpe, El Cid. Você tem razão. Talvez eu tivesse mesmo adotado aquela menina."

"Eu tenho certeza de que você teria."

"Talvez eu estivesse destinado a aceitar, e você estivesse destinado a me impedir!"

"Antes que esta conversa piore, vamos falar desse homem que a freira mencionou. Precisamos saber mais sobre as circunstâncias da morte dele."

Estavam tomando outro caminho para a taverna, quando uma carroça passou, com um homem controlando dois cavalos. Foi a vez de Sísifo puxar El Cid pelo pulso e sair correndo atrás do veículo.

"Venha!"

"O que foi?"

Não podia perder aquela chance: quando alcançou a carroça, saltou para dentro e sorriu para o rosto assustado do homem. Cumprimentou-o:

"Bom dia! Não se lembra de mim?"

"Você… Ah, é aquele maluco que se diz guerreiro?!"

"Ah… O senhor acha que sou maluco…?"

"E quem é esse outro?"

"Ah, ele está trabalhando comigo esses dias. Posso ajudar o senhor hoje?"

"Você apareceu na hora certa! Minhas costas já não são mais as mesmas… Eu podia ter a ajuda de um jovem saudável."

"Terá a ajuda de dois hoje."

"Obrigado! Venha se sentar aqui! Por onde andou, rapaz?"

"Tenho viajado por toda a parte, o senhor nem imagina."

"Mas sempre volta pra cá. Faz tempo mesmo."

"E o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora?"

"Ih, tanta coisa que vou precisar do dia todo para falar tudo!"

"Eu tenho o dia todo."

"Então se prepara porque eu falo mesmo!"

Não havia melhor relatório sobre tudo que acontecia naquela vila. O leiteiro era um homem viúvo, sem filhos, que só tinha os animais para conversar depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Por isso, adorava conversar com todas as pessoas. Sabia da vida de todos, sem exceção. Conhecia as rotinas, as mudanças, os lugares, e o melhor de tudo: informava absolutamente qualquer coisa que Sísifo desejasse. Era o melhor informante da região.

Enquanto ajudava o senhor com a venda de leite, Sísifo soube do caso do homem morto com mais detalhes. O sujeito era um lenhador e produtor de carvão que vivia fora da vila, no meio da floresta. A esposa e os filhos também haviam sido encontrados mortos, em outra vila, três meses antes do homem. Diziam que ele havia se suicidado, mas o leiteiro negou com uma pergunta:

"Você já viu alguém destro se suicidar com uma facada no lado direito do corpo?"

"Isso é verdade? O ferimento foi mesmo no lado direito?"

"Todo mundo me disse que foi no lado direito, sem dúvida alguma. Pobre homem, foi assassinado, mas todos dizem que foi ele mesmo…"

"E o que o senhor acha que foi?"

"O fantasma, é lógico!"

"Hein?!"

"Isso foi pouco depois de eu te encontrar. Todas as noites, um fantasma era visto na região onde aquele homem apareceu morto. Mas, depois da morte dele, o fantasma sumiu! Desapareceu completamente! Ou seja, provavelmente o fantasma ficou por aqui porque tinha algum rancor com o lenhador e ficou assombrando a cidade até encontrá-lo e matá-lo!"

"É uma teoria interessante", riu Sísifo.

"Teoria coisa alguma! É a realidade, rapaz! É a realidade! Tem que acreditar, senão vai se dar mal na vida, hein? Fé é tudo!"

"O senhor tem razão! Pode me falar mais sobre esse fantasma?"

"Eu sei tudo sobre ele! Te conto a história toda!"

A conversa prosseguiu o dia inteiro. Precisavam interrompê-la para entregar o leite, mas o leiteiro fazia o favor de comentar com o cliente o assunto da conversa, de forma que Sísifo pôde ouvir os mesmos boatos das bocas de outras pessoas. Ao anoitecer, o leiteiro convidou-os a ficar em sua casa como agradecimento pela ajuda. Sísifo ficou em dia com todas as fofocas da vila, ouvindo o empolgado homem até tarde da noite. Quando finalmente entrou no quarto emprestado para dormir, suspirou.

"Bem, com isso temos bastante coisa para pensar."

"Você com certeza gosta de conversar com as pessoas", comentou El Cid, preparando-se para dormir.

"Não sei se eu gosto tanto, chega uma hora que realmente cansa… Mas a gente precisa ter paciência, porque as pessoas são muito carentes, El Cid. Todos os anos eu torço para que ele encontre alguém com quem possa conversar…"

"A propósito, sobre a história do fantasma…"

"Ah… Aquilo é mesmo estranho… A princípio, não vamos acreditar que seja um fantasma."

"Eu quero investigar o local amanhã."

"Eu também pensei a mesma coisa. Vamos fazer isso assim que acordarmos."

"Certo."

El Cid deitou-se na cama e nem deu boa noite. Sísifo compreendeu que o colega não tinha a intenção de ser rude, apenas era daquele jeito. Preparou-se para dormir e ocupou a cama do lado.

"Ei. Eu me pergunto se você nunca se sentiu carente também. Você veio sozinho para o Santuário e não conversa com as pessoas. Não sente falta de amigos em quem possa confiar?"

"Meu objetivo é me tornar uma espada, e não ter amigos. Agora durma, precisamos acordar cedo amanhã."

"Certo… Boa noite, El Cid."

Não houve resposta. Tudo bem. O silêncio era bem melhor do que ouvir alguém duvidando de suas capacidades.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo. E deixo aqui o meu convite para que comentem o que acharam da fic! :D_

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 3

* * *

Sísifo acordou primeiro, mas El Cid foi quem se aprontou mais rápido. Logo estava de pé, com a urna nas costas, pronto para ir.

"Vamos?"

"Você tem energia de sobra mesmo. Mas não podemos sair assim, sem nos despedirmos dele, não é? Tenha calma, nós dependemos das outras pessoas para realizar as missões com sucesso."

"Depender dos outros para ter sucesso pode ser a sua ruína. Quem garante que os outros farão a parte deles com êxito?"

"Ora, se eles não conseguirem, é só ir lá dar uma mão. E bem, você não pode esperar que as pessoas façam tudo que queira se você não conseguir se relacionar suficientemente bem com elas, não acha? Ei, El Cid, não é vergonha alguma receber a ajuda de um amigo."

"Ter de receber a ajuda indica que sua espada não é bem afiada."

"Ou que duas espadas afiadas são melhores do que uma. Estou pronto, vamos lá nos despedir."

O leiteiro já trabalhava, limpando o estábulo e alimentando as vacas. Sísifo aproximou-se e fez carinho no focinho de um dos animais.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia. Ei! Você está com essa caixa nas costas! Quer dizer que vai embora?"

"Sim. Muito obrigado por ter nos acolhido esta noite."

"Que pena… esperava que me ajudasse de novo hoje. Poderia ficar e trabalhar como meu ajudante."

"Desculpe, eu não posso. Tenho muita coisa a fazer e muitos lugares para ir. Mas, quando eu voltar, venho te ajudar de novo!"

"E qual é a próxima parada?"

"Eu quero dar uma olhada no lugar que aquele lenhador morreu."

"Resolveu caçar fantasmas agora? Você diz que é um guerreiro, mas eu acho que é algum escritor de coisas esquisitas!"

"Às vezes caçar coisas esquisitas é o que um guerreiro como eu sempre está fazendo", riu Sísifo. "Quem sabe eu consiga ver o fantasma, não é?"

"Você é mesmo um maluco… Bem, boa sorte. Eu preparei um queijo para vocês levarem também! Está lá fora, ao lado do portão."

"Muito obrigado, prometo retribuir na próxima vez."

"Que retribuir o quê! É o meu agradecimento por ter me ajudado no trabalho. Sabem como os galões de leite pesam."

"Você precisa mesmo de um ajudante. Já pensou em adotar um dos garotos do orfanato?"

"Hein? Nunca pensei nisso!"

"Por que não experimenta trabalhar com um deles? Aí terá com quem conversar todos os dias. Eu preciso ir agora. Boa sorte."

Ele ainda passou pelos cavalos, que tranquilamente pastavam em outra área. Agradeceu-lhes pela carona no dia anterior, mesmo sem saber se conseguiam entendê-lo. Esperava que ao menos o sentimento de gratidão os alcançasse.

"Está agradecendo aos cavalos?", perguntou El Cid, incrédulo.

"Por que não? Eles nos carregaram o dia inteiro ontem. Os homens acham que os animais não entendem nada, mas eles entendem coisas que estão muito além de nosso alcance. É por isso que meu irmão conseguia saber de coisas antes de todo mundo, apenas conversando com a natureza. Eu não tenho a mesma habilidade, mas sei que aqueles cavalos entendem tudo de justo e de injusto com eles… assim como o mundo todo."

"Seu irmão… Ilias de Leão."

"Sim. Ele saiu há alguns anos do Santuário. Não sei como ele está… Espero que esteja bem… Eu fico sempre preocupado."

"Por que se preocupa? É um grande cavaleiro, não é alguém fraco que vá morrer sem mais nem menos."

Era verdade. Aquilo havia sido mantido como segredo para o resto do Santuário. Entretanto, os cavaleiros de ouro tinham livre acesso à informação. Sísifo lembrou-se de seu irmão coberto de sangue e anunciando o motivo de deixar o Santuário. Mesmo tendo sido há quatro anos, ainda doía.

"Isto é segredo para o resto do Santuário, portanto seja discreto. Como você é um cavaleiro de ouro agora, tem o direito de saber. Meu irmão, Ilias de Leão, deixou o Santuário no auge de sua força por um bom motivo. Ele escondeu isso de mim durante todo o meu treinamento, para que eu não me preocupasse… o fato de que ele contraiu tuberculose."

"Tuberculose? Mas… não tem cura."

"Exatamente. Sei que ainda vive, mas não sei como está agora… Quando conquistei a armadura de Sagitário, ele já não estava bem. Só estava esperando eu virar cavaleiro para sair do Santuário porque precisava se certificar de que eu conseguiria sobreviver e que teria força para vencer qualquer obstáculo, mesmo na Guerra Santa. Ele sacrificou o próprio corpo… Tuberculose é contagiosa, e a última coisa que ele desejaria era prejudicar os outros. Mas eu quero vê-lo de novo. Ele é a minha família, eu o amo tanto. Pelo menos uma última vez, antes que a hora dele chegue… Só para agradecer por tudo, mais uma vez, porque nunca conseguirei dizer o suficiente. Mas acho que o Grande Mestre não vai deixar, não é…? Tenho a impressão de que não vai acontecer. Por enquanto, tudo o que posso fazer é continuar dando o meu melhor, senão o esforço dele terá sido inútil."

El Cid ficou calado por alguns segundos e respondeu:

"Desculpe pelas coisas que te disse antes de virmos… aqueles boatos idiotas. Eu duvido que Ilias de Leão, nas condições em que estava, facilitaria para você, sabendo que não poderia estar ao seu lado na Guerra Santa."

Era uma surpresa ouvi-lo pedir desculpas. Tudo indicava que El Cid levava a honra de um guerreiro bem a sério; não apenas a dele, mas a dos outros também.

"Tudo bem, eu sei que você não é fraco a ponto de falar mal de mim. Vamos indo. Você estava com pressa, e é verdade que não devemos perder tempo."

"Sim."

"Também podemos dividir o trabalho de investigação. Um fica com o local do fantasma, o outro investiga a floresta. Depois nos encontramos e comparamos nossas informações!"

"Não."

"Por que não? Agilizaria bem o trabalho."

"A partir do momento em que aceitei vir para esta missão, passo a ser responsável por ela também. Quem garante que você não fará uma péssima investigação?"

"Você me viu trabalhando e sabe que eu não sou assim ruim. Além disso, eu já te disse que estou dando meu melhor; você não acredita em mim?"

"Dar o seu melhor não é ser perfeito. Não é porque é um veterano que irei confiar em você. Eu confio apenas em mim."

"Mas isso é tão triste."

"Não é da sua conta."

"Ei, definitivamente é da minha conta. Não espere continuar confiando apenas em si mesmo, nem espere vencer uma Guerra Santa sem confiar nos seus companheiros, El Cid. Eu garanto, nossa geração não é nem um pouco fraca, você pode por fé nela."

"Eu já disse. Se eu preciso de ajuda é porque minha espada não está bem afiada. Eu vou com você fazer essa investigação, porque quero ter certeza de que tudo será feito do jeito certo."

"Você é mesmo um sujeito bem difícil… Alguém que confia nos companheiros é alguém mais forte. É claro que precisamos nos esforçar para sermos os melhores, tanto quanto possível, e acredite, como você, eu também sou um perfeccionista. Mas não existe ninguém neste mundo que seja completo sozinho, El Cid."

"Prove para mim."

"Então vamos nos separar e…"

"Não. Eu não vou arriscar o sucesso da missão."

"Assim fica difícil, sabia?"

"É por isso que trabalhar em equipe não é comigo. Vamos andando."

Quantas missões ele precisaria para ensinar ao colega a importância de confiar nos amigos? Sísifo pensava em alguma estratégia para ajudá-lo, buscando referências na mente. O fato era que seu irmão não era um bom exemplo no quesito relações humanas. Sísifo havia aprendido a confiar nas pessoas desde antes do treinamento de cavaleiro, brincando com seus amigos na rua. Depois, confiou plenamente em Hasgard e em Aspros, que nunca o haviam abandonado. E, desde muito cedo, Ilias lhe ensinara que todas as coisas na Terra estavam interligadas e que ninguém poderia viver sem o sacrifício de outro. Ninguém precisava lhe dizer que ter companheiros era importante, pois já o sabia. Só não sabia como conquistar colegas resistentes a ele.

Sísifo desistiu de preocupar-se demais com sua relação com El Cid e voltou a focar-se na missão. Com o mapa em mãos, foi até o local onde o lenhador fora encontrado morto, um canto bem sujo e isolado da cidade.

"Parece que as pessoas têm medo até de varrer por aqui", observou El Cid.

"Se é assim, como sabem que o tal fantasma não voltou a aparecer?"

Era um beco que dava para os fundos de uma casa. Sísifo chutou os montes de folhas para o lado, procurando qualquer pista. El Cid subiu no muro para olhar o que havia em volta. Havia ainda algumas manchas escuras no chão, que supunham ser sangue. Sísifo tirou o caderno do bolso e começou a rascunhar um esboço do beco.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Desenhando. Não sou bom nisso, mas ajuda a pensar."

"Segundo o leiteiro, o fantasma caminhava neste beco à noite, sempre no mesmo horário, vestindo uma túnica escura e desfiada."

"À noite, esta área é muito pouco frequentada, e você pode notar que há pouca iluminação. Qualquer pessoa que passe por aqui à noite pode ser confundida com um fantasma. Se ele parou depois de o lenhador ser morto, podemos chutar que ele era a figura sombria que rondava por aqui. A questão é: o que ele vinha fazer aqui?"

"É impossível saber por enquanto."

"Isso é verdade, mas…"

Sísifo subiu no muro da casa ao lado de El Cid e olhou para o quintal.

"Vamos perguntar para as pessoas daqui. Pode ser que saibam de algo."

"Muito bem. Vamos lá."

"Por que não vai na frente? Eu quero ficar aqui e terminar o esboço."

"...Certo."

El Cid desceu e voltou para a rua, a fim de dar a volta e bater na porta daquela casa. Sísifo sabia que só conseguiriam se separar se El Cid fosse quem assumisse a dianteira. Olhou para o topo do muro e avistou vários arranhões e furos nas pedras. E, enquanto desenhava no caderno o padrão dessas falhas, foi surpreendido por um dos moradores:

"Você é um ladrão?", perguntou uma menina, carregando sua boneca.

"Pelo contrário", sorriu Sísifo, "eu sou um guarda. Na verdade, sou chamado de cavaleiro de Athena. Já ouviu falar?"

"Não…"

"Eu sou um guerreiro, senhorita, e meu trabalho é proteger o mundo inteiro. Neste momento, estou investigando sobre o fantasma que estava assustando as pessoas por aqui. Não gosto quando os outros metem medo nas pessoas inocentes, por isso quero saber quem foi que andou aprontando por aqui. Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar."

"Devo chamar a minha mãe?"

"Não precisa, eu não vou fazer nada. Logo vou embora daqui. Mas esse fantasma é mesmo muito malvado. Olha só o que ele fez com o muro da sua casa. Está todo arranhado!"

"Ele não é um fantasma!"

"Não é?"

"Não!"

"Por que você acha que ele não é um fantasma?"

"Porque fantasmas atravessam as paredes, mas ele precisava usar gancho! É por isso que a parede ficou toda arranhada desse jeito!"

"Entendo… Quer dizer então que você viu esse cara que dizem ser um fantasma."

"Você… Promete que não conta para os meus pais? Eu não podia ter visto, e eles vão me botar de castigo se descobrirem…"

"Eu prometo! Não vou contar nem uma palavra para eles. Pode me dizer o que viu?"

"Venha aqui."

Sísifo desceu para o quintal da casa, pensando em aconselhar a garota a não confiar em estranhos; apenas depois de conseguir as informações que precisava, obviamente.

* * *

El Cid estava discutindo com a mãe da garota quando Sísifo se aproximou do portão da frente. Podia-se dizer que sua conversa com a menina fora um sucesso por causa de seu parceiro, que estava sendo mais do que insistente para conseguir o que queria.

"Eu estou dizendo, não vou permitir que entre na casa sem me contar o que sabe sobre a morte do lenhador."

"Eu estou falando que não sei de nada! Me deixe em paz."

"Então por que disse sobre o colar? Ninguém falou disso antes!"

"Me deixe em paz, garoto! Vá embora!"

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Sísifo.

"O que você é? É amigo dele?", indagou a mulher, furiosa.

"Sim. Ele é meu assistente."

"Eu não sou seu assistente."

"Ele está incomodando a senhora? Mil perdões. Não é essa a nossa intenção. Ele está tão empolgado com o livro que acaba exagerando!"

"Livro?"

"Isso mesmo. Eu estou trabalhando em um livro com histórias de mistério; em especial, fantasmas. E o fantasma do beco aqui atrás é muito inspirador. Estou reunindo informações sobre o que aconteceu, para depois transformar tudo em uma história bem assustadora!"

"Eu pensei que fossem guardas."

"Nós? Que nada! Isso é só uma mentira que conto pras pessoas; assim elas acabam dando mais informações para a gente. Não imagina como uma mentira ajuda nessas horas. Mas me perdoe, eu realmente não quero atrapalhar a senhora, sei que tem muito a fazer. Mesmo assim, se pudesse nos contar sobre esse mistério, isso me ajudaria muito!"

"Eu disse o que sei! O homem apareceu morto com facada enquanto segurava um pingente, e eu estava fora no dia, não ouvi nada!"

"Pingente?"

"É! Agora você também está encrencando por causa disso?!"

"Juro que não é minha intenção. Só fiquei curioso. Poderia descrevê-lo?"

"Eu não vi direito… Acha que eu quero ficar olhando para um cadáver por muito tempo?"

"Entendi… Desculpe por perguntar…"

"Mas… tive a impressão de que ele brilhava…"

"Brilhava?"

"Sim… Só a impressão, eu acho. Isso é tudo que eu sei! Por favor, me deixem em paz!"

"Está bem. Desculpe pelo incômodo. Vamos, El Cid."

"Ei! Ei, Sísifo!"

"Vamos, já terminamos por aqui."

Sísifo caminhou o bastante para afastar-se das pessoas da rua, ignorando os olhares de raiva do companheiro. Enfim, disse:

"O lenhador sempre carregava um pingente luminoso."

"...Como você descobriu isso?"

"Enquanto você brigava com a mulher na frente da casa, eu conversava com a filha dela, uma garotinha bem inocente, mas esperta. Ela sabia que o fantasma não era fantasma porque não conseguia atravessar paredes. Ela leva jeito, não acha?"

"Pare de brincar. O que ela te disse de importante?"

"Você notou as ranhuras no muro, no lado da casa?"

"Havia ranhuras? Eu… não vi."

"Pois é, havia, e eu achei estranho. Veja, desenhei mais ou menos como eram."

Sísifo saboreou a face incrédula de El Cid, que acabara deixando passar aquele pequeno detalhe, e garantiu:

"Se quiser voltar lá e conferir, pode ir, só que vai ser perda de tempo. Mas você foi de grande ajuda, El Cid! Acho que aquela mulher teria impedido a minha conversa com a garotinha, e ela sabia de bastante coisa. Por exemplo, ela era proibida de deixar o quarto todas as noites, e os pais até trancavam a janela dela, tadinha. Mas isso era porque não queriam que ela visse o que quer que acontecesse fora, no quintal. Ela sempre ouvia um som metálico e depois vozes de dois homens conversando, um deles sendo o pai dela. No momento ele está trabalhando… e não sei se quero me encontrar com ele agora. Ei, está me ouvindo?"

El Cid olhava para outra direção, e Sísifo logo entendeu o motivo da apreensão. Imediatamente soltou a urna das costas e invocou a armadura, que o cobriu pouco antes de desviar-se de um ataque.

"Sísifo!"

Precisou desviar-se de outro ataque, desta vez de El Cid. O golpe cortante dividiu a terra e quase atingiu o inimigo, um homem vestindo uma túnica e coberto de cosmos. Era visível o pingente balançando no pescoço dele. Sísifo avançou para lançar outro ataque, mas o homem fugiu velozmente, de modo que tiveram de iniciar uma perseguição.

"Não senti a presença dele!"

"Eu também não", respondeu El Cid. "Foi visual."

"Eu vou tentar por cima, continue correndo."

"Eu faria isso de qualquer jeito."

Sísifo saltou para o céu com as asas de Sagitário, mas não foi atrás do inimigo em linha reta. Precisava achar um modo de atrasá-lo para que El Cid pudesse alcançá-lo. O homem buscava refúgio na floresta, onde poderia se camuflar. Desta forma, o melhor curso de ação era bloquear aquela passagem e forçá-lo a seguir por uma estrada, onde não conseguiria se esconder. Voou cercando o caminho para a floresta, de olho no homem, que fugia habilmente. Este olhou para cima, notando-o, e desviou-se do caminho, tal como Sísifo previra. Começou a correr surpreendentemente na direção da montanha, onde com certeza ficaria encurralado.

Achou estranho. Por que montanhas? O que havia nelas a favor dele? Não sabia o que era, nem estava disposto a deixá-lo escapar para saber: bloqueou o outro caminho também e forçou-o a continuar pela estrada. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até alcançá-lo. Na frente, havia algumas árvores esparsas e nenhuma escapatória.

O cosmos de El Cid aflorou no braço direito, pronto para lançar um ataque. Sísifo rezava para que seu parceiro não fosse cruel o bastante para matar o sujeito pelas costas. Mas não podia falar nada: precisava confiar nele, assim como queria conquistar a confiança de El Cid.

"Peguei!", disse El Cid, lançando um ataque.

Para a surpresa de ambos, o golpe acertou apenas o ar e a terra, dividindo-a. O homem rapidamente encolheu e esticou os braços no chão, transformando-se em uma pequena raposa e escapando do ataque. Em seguida, o animal saltou para um buraco à sombra de uma árvore, escondido entre as raízes. El Cid preparava-se para atacar de novo, quando Sísifo o impediu, pousando na frente.

"Espere!"

"É a nossa chance, Sísifo!"

"Não! Isso é toca de algum bicho! Veja!"

No fundo do buraco, era possível ver vários filhotes de raposa, um em cima do outro. El Cid manteve o cosmos queimando.

"Ele pode ser todas elas. Se pode criar a ilusão de uma raposa, pode fazer isso também."

"Também pode se misturar com raposas de verdade. Eu não vou deixar que ataque inocentes só por causa de um inimigo. Isso não se faz, El Cid!"

"Tsc. Você é gentil demais. Sabe-se lá o que esse inimigo pode causar no futuro."

"Não vou destruir a casa de ninguém. Veja, a mãe dos filhotes está ali, de orelhas atentas. Eles são de verdade, El Cid."

"Eles vão construir outro ninho, mas não podemos perder o foco de nossa missão."

"Isso está completamente fora de questão! São filhotes, vão ser presa fácil fora da toca! Se ele se camuflasse no meio de uma multidão, você iria matar as pessoas só pra garantir que ele estivesse no meio?! Tudo neste mundo está conectado, El Cid! Quando perturbamos o equilíbrio do mundo, atacamos a nós mesmos, e isso não tem sentido!"

"...Você é que não está fazendo sentido… Tsc. Por sua causa, podemos falhar nesta missão."

"Eu não vou falhar. Existe um caminho certo para o êxito, e com certeza não é destruindo o lar de seres inocentes."

"Sabe… me arrependo de ter aceitado o seu convite. Definitivamente não temos como trabalhar em equipe."

El Cid deu as costas e afastou-se. Sísifo já imaginava que o colega trabalharia sem sua ajuda depois daquilo. Mas não estava errado. Sempre que o homem machucava a natureza, esta lhe devolvia o desequilíbrio causado, de alguma forma. Podia ser a morte de uma planta rasteira. Todas as vidas eram importantes.

Olhou a toca, querendo entender quem era aquele inimigo. Como se transformara em animal? Por que os atacara? Talvez aquela missão fosse na verdade mais difícil do que previra.

"Ei, seja lá quem foi que nos atacou. Eu sei que está ouvindo! Eu vou me afastar, e você poderá fugir em segurança. Contudo, eu te peço apenas uma única coisa em troca: não faça nenhum mal às raposas. Foram elas que o protegeram, portanto seja grato a elas e deixe este ninho sem prejudicá-las. Não envolva inocentes em nosso conflito, por favor."

Quando se afastou um pouco, Sísifo surpreendeu-se com a raposa trêmula que saiu da toca, carregando o pingente na boca. Mais surpreso ficou quando a mãe dos filhotes desceu o morro e aproximou-se do pequeno, dando-lhe carinhosas lambidas. Parecia ser impossível, mas era verdade. Sísifo agora se sentia completamente perdido em relação à missão.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo. E deixo aqui o meu convite para que comentem o que acharam da fic! :D_

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 4

* * *

O próximo passo depois de perder o inimigo na fuga era continuar com as poucas pistas que tinham. Sísifo encontrou El Cid investigando o local onde a família do lenhador fora morta. Não sabia como fazer as pazes com o colega, e talvez fosse mesmo impossível.

"Oi. Imaginei que estivesse aqui. Encontrou algo?"

"Nada. Não temos pista alguma."

"Eu sinto muito se estiver chateado. Mas não acho que agi mal."

"Eu deveria imaginar que agiria assim, considerando que agradeceu aos cavalos. Mesmo assim, eu não entendo. Por que você bloqueou o caminho para as montanhas? Nós teríamos conseguido encurralá-lo lá."

"É que me pareceu muito estranho ele ter fugido para a montanha, quando o caminho mais óbvio era o aberto. Fiquei desconfiado de que houvesse algum truque."

"Entendi. De qualquer forma, é inacreditável o que ele fez… lembra uma lenda que uma amiga me contou."

"Lenda?"

"Do oriente. Ela dizia que, na mitologia oriental, a raposa teria poder de se transformar. Podia ser benevolente ou maldosa - parece que estamos lidando com o segundo tipo. Mas isso é só algo que me veio à cabeça, não ligue. Aquilo definitivamente é um humano inimigo."

Sísifo não tinha tanta certeza. A imagem da raposa lambendo a cabeça de seu filhotinho assustado certamente era um sinal. Seria ótimo se seu irmão estivesse ali para dizer-lhe o que aquilo significava. Resolveu retornar para a cidade.

"Ei… Será que posso pedir a sua ajuda?"

"Para quê?"

"Eu quero conversar com aquela menina mais uma vez, e com a mãe dela. Preciso que você distraia a mãe dela enquanto converso com a pequena."

"Como espera que eu consiga isso? A mulher queria pular no meu pescoço mais cedo."

"Não sei, dê um jeito. Preciso mesmo conversar com a garota."

"O que você faria em meu lugar?"

"Algo que você provavelmente não conseguiria."

"Por que não?"

"Porque você é duro demais, El Cid. Nós somos muito diferentes, os meus métodos são diferentes, podem não funcionar com você. Pense em um jeito seu de tentar distrair a mulher."

El Cid ficou pensativo por um momento e pegou a bagagem.

"Estou pronto."

"Ótimo! Vamos!"

Já estava entardecendo quando chegaram à casa da mulher com criança. Sísifo e El Cid ficaram olhando para a fachada por algum tempo.

"Estou curioso", disse Sísifo. "Como pretende distrair a mulher?"

"Distrair? Você só precisa de um tempo para conversar com a menina, certo?"

"Sim."

"Distrair é o que fazemos com crianças, e não adultos."

El Cid bateu na porta da casa e aguardou. A mulher atendeu, com uma cara aborrecida.

"Você de novo? Eu já disse tudo que sei…"

"Eu sei… Mas preciso conversar com a senhora."

"Sobre o quê?"

Ele segurou o pulso dela com força.

"Sobre o que quiser. Não vou deixar que vá sem terminarmos essa conversa."

"Ei! Me solta! Socorro! Socorro!"

Logo vizinhos apareceram, e Sísifo, sem querer imaginar no que aquela confusão acabaria, saiu correndo na direção do beco. Certamente segurar fisicamente a mulher na entrada de casa funcionaria, mas geraria o maior tumulto. Pulou o muro e invadiu o quintal da casal. O quarto da menina era no andar de cima, onde havia uma janela aberta. Saltou até ela e viu a pequena de costas para ele, espiando a sala pela porta do quarto. Sem fazer barulho, aproximou-se por trás e cobriu a boca dela, assustando-a. Não podia chamar a atenção da mãe naquele momento, com tantos vizinhos brigando com El Cid.

"Fique calma, sou eu, o Sísifo, ok? Agora fique tranquila, eu só vim conversar. Meu amigo está distraindo a sua mãe para que ela não interrompa a gente. Eu vou te soltar, mas por favor, não grite. Quero falar do cara que não é fantasma de novo. Você promete que não vai gritar?"

A menina afirmou com a cabeça, e Sísifo soltou-a, sorrindo.

"Obrigado. Olha, eu prometo que não vou contar nada pra sua mãe. Mas precisava saber de uma coisa. Além do homem que pulava o muro, além do seu pai, você via mais alguém ou algo? Pode ser qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo…"

"Não! Eu não via nada…"

"Por favor…"

"Moço, eu falei a verdade… Na noite em que o outro homem morreu, eu não consegui ver do quarto… Ouvi a discussão, eu sei que eles brigaram… acho que meu pai se defendeu… Eu estou falando a verdade…"

A garota já soluçava, começando um escandaloso choro. Sísifo rapidamente acalmou-a.

"Ei… Acalme-se… Eu acredito em você… Está tudo bem."

"Não, moço… Não acredite em mim, moço…"

"Por que não?"

"Não é verdade… Eu não posso falar… eu não posso falar… Eu não quero ficar sem o meu pai!"

"Está tudo bem, não precisa falar se não quiser. Eu só quero entender a verdade… o que realmente aconteceu aqui."

"Mas se eu falar a verdade, o meu pai vai embora! Eu não quero! Você vai prender o meu pai e vai levar ele pra cadeia!"

"Tudo bem, se acalme. Respire devagar..."

A menina, abraçada a ele, parecia desabafar todo o sofrimento reprimido de um longo período. Sísifo não sabia se teria de impedir o pai dela, acabando por separá-la, mas sabia que o faria se ele provasse ser culpado de algum crime.

"Olhe… Eu posso ver que está sofrendo muito. Eu entendo se não quiser falar, por medo do que possa acontecer no futuro, e você tem muita razão em ter medo. Mas talvez esta seja a chance perfeita de dar um fim à sua tristeza e ao seu medo. As coisas também podem dando certo. O futuro é assim: é sempre uma aposta. Portanto se acalme e pense bem. Se quiser me contar o que é tão difícil de falar, prometo que tentarei dar um final feliz para esta história. Só não sei se conseguirei."

"Não… Eu não quero perder o meu novo pai…"

"Seu… novo pai?"

A menina continuou chorando por mais um tempo, e Sísifo só rezava para que ela resolvesse contar, pois a briga no lado de fora da mulher e dos vizinhos contra El Cid estava piorando.

"Poderia me falar mais sobre o seu novo pai? Ele é gentil com você?"

"Ele é bonzinho… Ele brinca comigo… Me leva pra passear… Me mostra um monte de coisas… Ele é muito mais legal do que o meu pai de antes…"

"Como era o seu pai anterior?"

"Ele não ligava pra mim… Só me colocava de castigo… Ele era ruim…"

"E como foi que o seu pai antigo mudou para o novo pai? Pode me falar?"

"Eu estou com medo! Não quero que o meu novo pai vá embora! Eu amo muito ele!"

"Eu entendo… Desculpe. Não precisa falar se quiser. Vamos falar sobre algo diferente?"

"Sobre o quê…?"

"Sobre… Ah, sim. Hoje eu andei pela floresta sabe? Eu encontrei algo tão legal! Uma toca cheia de filhotes de raposa! Eu nem sabia que havia raposas por aqui!"

"... Vá embora daqui!"

"Hein?"

"Vá embora! Eu… Eu não quero perder meu novo pai! Eu não quero… Por favor, vá embora…"

"Ah… Desculpe se eu disse algo que te chateou. Eu vou embora agora, está bem? Me desculpe."

"Por favor… Não machuca o meu pai… Ele é muito bonzinho."

"Está bem. Eu não sou alguém mau. Não machuco quem é bom."

"Por favor…"

Sísifo saiu pela janela, deixando a garota em paz. Não imaginava que a menção da raposa traria uma reação tão violenta, e ainda com relação a um 'novo pai', mas deixaria para pensar naquilo depois. Correu em volta do quarteirão e viu El Cid segurando a mão da desesperada mulher e não deixando ninguém chegar perto dele. Rapidamente segurou-o pelo braço e puxou-o embora.

"Desculpem, pessoal, ele está com problemas! Desculpem, eu prometo que vou cuidar melhor dele!"

"Eu não sou louco", protestou o colega.

"Esta é a melhor maneira de justificar essa loucura que fez. Vamos embora!"

Saíram correndo e despistaram os moradores que os seguiram até certa distância. Sísifo não conseguia parar de pensar no sofrimento da criança com relação ao pai. O pai dela mudara, e isso tinha a ver com alguma raposa. Finalmente estava começando a entender.

"E então, Sísifo? O que descobriu?"

"Hein?"

"A conversa. Espero realmente que tenha conseguido algo para a missão."

"Ah, sim… Só que ainda não tenho certeza da minha ideia. A menina falou que tinha um pai que era rude com ela, e um novo pai que era gentil e que ela não queria perder. E… quando falei que vi uma toca com filhotes de raposa, ela repetiu que não queria perder o novo pai e me mandou ir embora."

"O que isso significa?"

"Eu acho… que o homem que nos atacou é na verdade o novo pai dela, e que ela já deve tê-lo visto se transformando numa raposa."

"Isso faz sentido."

"Mas ainda acho essa história estranha… O que você sugere que façamos agora?"

"Vamos voltar a procurar esse homem. Ele é nosso inimigo, não podemos esperar que ele ataque."

"Eu concordo que precisamos encontrá-lo… Mas não sei se ele precisa ser nosso inimigo."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Se ele está sendo tão bom para uma criança, por que seria alguém que devamos chamar de inimigo?"

"Porque ele tentou nos matar hoje."

"Sim, mas…"

"Você está pensando demais, Sísifo. De qualquer forma, como já anoiteceu, vamos dar o dia por encerrado. Ainda não temos sequer onde dormir."

"Ah, eu conheço uma estalagem mais em conta, não muito longe daqui. Isso não é problema. Mas, sim, acho que está bom por hoje."

A verdade era que Sísifo estava cansado daquela missão com El Cid. Com certeza era bem mais fácil trabalhar com Hasgard, que normalmente concordava com suas decisões, mas precisava ter paciência com o colega, se quisesse se tornar um cavaleiro melhor.

* * *

Sísifo relaxou na cama após um banho. El Cid apareceu logo em seguida para dormir. Sentia o corpo um pouco pesado, mas não mais que do que a mente. Qual era o segredo daquela raposa ou homem? Não entendia o que havia acontecido entre aquele ser misterioso e o tal do lenhador. Ainda precisava de mais informações, mas onde obtê-las? Talvez levasse mais tempo naquela missão do que imaginara…

Quando se deitou, El Cid puxou assunto:

"Ei, Sísifo. Qual é seu sonho?"

"Hum?"

"Meu sonho é me tornar Excalibur. Treino duro para me tornar uma espada que possa cortar qualquer barreira. E você?"

"Ah… Meu sonho… No começo eu achava que meu sonho era ser como o meu irmão… Mas depois eu percebi que não era bem isso que eu devia desejar. Hoje eu só quero o bem daqueles que estão à minha volta, El Cid. Quero ser forte com meus companheiros. Quero proteger o futuro de todos com todos. Enquanto eu puder fazer isso, estarei bem."

"Se isso é verdade, o seu sonho já não se realizou?"

"Bem, ainda existe um futuro diante de todos. Enquanto houver um futuro, continuarei a lutar pelos meus amigos. Eu realmente espero que você consiga realizar o seu sonho, El Cid, e falo sério quando digo que quero ajudar. Em alguns anos, teremos a Guerra Santa… Gostaria muito de que meus amigos pudessem ter um futuro depois dela… para poder realizar seus próprios sonhos. Acho que esse sonho vai ser mais difícil de realizar."

"Quando você se refere a todos que estão à sua volta, está falando também da natureza, como aquelas raposas. E está falando também de seus inimigos?"

"Por que não? Imagino que eles também tenham sentimentos e motivos fortes para estarem onde estão. Mas um campo de batalha é um campo de batalha, e eu tenho que lutar contra meus inimigos. Afinal, eles querem destruir o direito dos outros. Mas… realmente, eu me sinto mal se tiver que matar um inimigo."

"Quantos inimigos você matou até hoje?"

"Bem, alguns, que eu fui obrigado. Mas sempre evito."

"Você tem um coração mole demais. Essa é a sua fraqueza."

"Pode ser… Mas El Cid… Eu realmente acredito que é possível ser forte com os amigos. Isso não é uma fraqueza. Afinal de contas, quando sabemos que um amigo está em perigo, nós nos tornamos mais valentes para ajudá-lo. Eu não acho que isso seja tão ruim quanto diz. Seria muito legal se você um dia entendesse o que quero dizer… Porque talvez isso possa ter a ver com seu caminho de se tornar uma espada capaz de cortar tudo."

"De que jeito?"

"Eu te disse… Não é vergonha alguma receber a ajuda de um amigo… Afinal, se você não tivesse ficado lá na frente, distraindo aquela mulher, eu não teria conseguido conversar com a menina. Pense nisso. Se bastasse apenas um cara, não precisaríamos de oitenta e oito guerreiros no Santuário! E também… Eu não seria tão bom quanto hoje se não tivesse tido o apoio de muitos… Até da serva que me poupa tempo cozinhando minhas refeições e dos animais que morreram para me alimentar. Então, pensar que sua força vem apenas de você é uma fantasia que criou para si mesmo, El Cid. Afinal, tenho certeza de que conheceu pessoas que o ajudaram a chegar até aqui…"

El Cid não respondeu. Sísifo supôs que o colega estivesse refletindo sobre suas palavras. Satisfeito, ajeitou-se melhor na cama.

"Bem, é melhor dormirmos. Boa noite."

"...Boa noite."

Aquilo definitivamente não fora um eco. Sísifo não demorou para adormecer, acabando por sonhar com seu irmão. Ele estava conversando com um cervo, falando sobre a natureza e como os animais deviam ser curvar diante do desejo dela… Mas esqueceu sua fala em menos de um segundo, ao despertar-se assustado com um toque na mão. Olhou em volta e não encontrou nada. Fora impressão? El Cid também acabou despertando.

"O que foi, Sísifo?"

"Não… Eu senti que algo tocou em mim... "

"Deve ter sido um mosquito. Já matei três."

"Pode ser…"

"Volte a dormir."

Desconfiado, Sísifo olhou em volta mais uma vez e voltou a deitar-se. Foi quando sentiu um cheiro estranho. Levantou o cobertor e surpreendeu-se com o que viu: era um filhote de raposa, possivelmente o inimigo que os atacara de dia. Sísifo pensou em acordar El Cid, mas tinha a impressão de que o colega acabaria recorrendo à violência. Escondeu o animal com a toalha e, mantendo-o oculto aos olhos de El Cid, dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto. Este o fitou, e Sísifo explicou, antes de sair.

"Preciso tomar um ar. Volte a dormir."

Esperava que o companheiro não tivesse percebido. Não tinha a intenção de trair, mas precisava dar uma chance àquela estranha criatura. Carregou a raposa para fora da estalagem e colocou-a sobre uma cadeira na varanda de um bar próximo. Ela segurava na boca a pedra que possuía uma grande quantidade de cosmos.

"Será que sua mãe e seus irmãozinhos não estão preocupados por deixá-lo vir até aqui? Ou então a sua nova filha humana?"

A raposa fechou os olhos e logo os reabriu, tristes.

"Como sabe que sou uma raposa e não um humano?", disse, com voz de um menino.

"Nenhuma raposa erra na hora de reconhecer o próprio filho. É um nariz muito sensível."

"E como sabe que sou o novo pai da menina?"

"Ela sabe que você é uma raposa, e ficou apavorada quando falei de raposas para ela. Mas isso é tudo o que sei. Não entendo por que você nos atacou, não entendo muitas coisas que aconteceram por aqui."

"Você não veio aqui para me tirar de minha família humana?"

"Não. Eu estava investigando a morte do lenhador."

"Eu pensei que tivesse vindo para contar a verdade para elas… De que eu não sou ele… Por isso ataquei… mas vocês são muito fortes… Tive medo."

"Se eu puder, evitarei pisar na felicidade dos outros, sobretudo de uma criança. Mas me diga, como consegue se transformar? É por causa dessa pedra?"

"Toda raposa de minha família consegue, mas por pouco tempo. Minha mãe disse que somos diferentes de outras raposas, que vivemos muito e podemos falar e nos transformar em humanos… Com a pedra, consigo me transformar por mais tempo."

"E como você, um filhote de raposa, acabou com essa pedra e uma família humana?"

"Foi… há quatro anos… Eu sempre fui agitado, é o que minha mãe diz. Fui brincar longe do ninho e caí num buraco. Minha perna ficou muito machucada. Antes que minha mãe viesse, o homem com cheiro de madeira chamado Basilio me ajudou. Ele me deu comida e cuidou da minha perna. Eu brincava com a filha dele e a companheira dele. Mas elas acabaram mortas por homens ruins… Depois disso, ele mudou… Ele queria fazer uma coisa terrível, quebrar uma lei natural! Ele queria quebrar a lei da própria morte!"

"De que forma?"

"Ele vinha ajudando um homem da cidade que fazia remédios… Esse homem queria fazer um remédio para fazer com que os mortos voltassem à vida… Os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos… E eu não sabia o que fazer… É errado… É contra a natureza… Então… eu roubei a pedra que o homem estava fazendo… Ele pensou que o Basilio tinha pegado… Eles brigaram…"

"Então ele matou o Basilio?"

"Não! O Basilio que matou ele! E ele queria matar a família dele também! O Basilio, que sempre foi bom pra mim… Então eu usei o poder da pedra pra mudar o rosto do homem para o do Basilio… E me transformei no homem porque fiquei com pena da família dele. Porque eu não queria ver ninguém triste. Mas… Se descobrirem a verdade… Minha mãe disse que muita gente quer matar raposas como nós! Eu fiquei com tanto medo! Tentei fugir pro rio da montanha, mas você não deixou… Corri pro ninho… Eu fui tão bobo! Então você não quis machucar os meus irmãos… Você é um humano bom, afinal…"

"E o Basilio? Para onde foi?"

"Não sei… Não sei… Eu procurei por ele. Procurei na casa dele, procurei em muitos lugares onde ele andava. Mas foi horrível…"

"Por quê?"

"Porque… Eu vi buracos na terra… e na montanha… árvores caídas… E eu acho que foi ele que fez aquilo, não sei como, mas algo me diz que foi ele! Eu tenho medo de que ele volte! Eu quero ajudar, mas não posso, e tenho tanto medo, porque sou fraco…"

"Fraco com certeza não é. Nós nem notamos sua presença à tarde, e, agora há pouco, eu também não notei quando subiu na minha cama."

"Minha mãe me ensinou a andar quietinho pra poder caçar... Mas eu tenho medo de lutar…"

"O cosmos contido na pedra é muito poderoso. Você sabe como ele o conseguiu?"

"Eu sentia um cheiro ruim… de carne ruim… no quintal do homem… À noite, o Basilio ia encontrar com ele, e eles rezavam para um deus que não conheço… Então fizeram a pedra… Não sei dizer como, porque não sou esperto…"

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Minha mãe me chama de Aureus…"

"Muito bem, Aureus… Você se meteu em uma encrenca e tanto. Me diga, por que me procurou?"

"Quero que não me machuque… Queria explicar… Tenho muito medo de que alguma coisa aconteça com meus irmãos ou com minha família humana… Tenho medo de vocês… Por favor, não me odeiem! Eu só queria proteger a minha família!"

"Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Não vou te fazer mal se você não me fizer nenhum mal. Nem quero causar sofrimento para suas duas famílias."

"Você… é mesmo um humano bom. E entende a natureza."

"Bem, não tão bem quanto gostaria. Mas estou feliz que tenha reunido a coragem para vir conversar comigo."

"Tenho mais um pedido para você."

"E o que é?"

"Tenho muito medo de Basilio… Mas quero ajudar… Ele cuidou da minha perna…"

"Entendi. Vou procurar por ele."

"Obrigado!"

Aureus saltou sobre ele, abanando cauda, tal como uma criança. Bem, ele era uma. Sísifo não entendia como aquela espécie de raposa vivia, mas imaginava que os filhotes demorassem anos para crescer. Acariciou o pelo do filhote, extremamente macio.

"Aureus, há quanto tempo você nasceu?"

"Huh? Acho que cinco invernos…"

"Entendi."

"Eu ainda vou demorar muito pra virar uma raposa adulta. Minha mãe disse que preciso passar por muitos e muitos invernos! Se… Se eu conseguir continuar seguro…"

"Acho que temos que resolver seus problemas, mas um de cada vez. Venha comigo."

"Para onde?"

"Ora, voltar a dormir. Depois que o sol nascer, iremos procurar o Basilio. Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger."

"Hein?! Mas vai ser depois da minha hora de dormir de novo! Eu não consigo ficar acordado por muito tempo…"

"Ah, é… Esqueci que raposas dormem de dia. Mas faça uma forcinha para dormir agora e depois vamos procurar o Basílio."

"Está bem…"

Quando retornou para o quarto, El Cid não acordou. Deitou com cuidado na cama e voltou a dormir, embora não sentisse mais tanto sono. Aureus acomodou-se em meio ao cobertor e adormeceu junto dele, escondido da visão de El Cid.

* * *

"Sísifo!"

Sísifo deteve o leve golpe de cosmos com o braço, machucando-se. Sabia que o companheiro tentaria matar Aureus assim que o visse.

"Por que fez isso? Afaste-se!"

"Ele não é nosso inimigo, El Cid! Veja, está tremendo de medo. É só um filhote."

"É um inimigo disfarçado para ganhar a nossa confiança. Não acredite nele."

"El Cid, eu já decidi confiar nele! Não vou permitir que o machuque!"

"Droga, Sísifo, ele está te enganando!"

"Se estiver me enganando, serei forte o bastante para dar a volta por cima. Mas eu quero acreditar nele! De qualquer forma, não temos outra pista senão ele, não é?"

"Tsc… Vou ficar atento o tempo todo. Tome cuidado com essa bola de pelos."

"El Cid… Ei, Aureus, não se preocupe…"

A pequena raposa tremia mais do que antes. Sem aguentar mais, Aureus saltou da cama e saiu correndo para fora do quarto.

"Me desculpem!"

El Cid acompanhou-o com os olhos.

"Ele fugiu porque eu vi a verdade."

"Não. Ele fugiu porque você o deixou apavorado. Eu vou atrás dele."

Sísifo saltou pela janela e alcançou facilmente Aureus, que se debatia enquanto chorava.

"Calma, eu não vou te machucar, Aureus! Só quero conversar com você…"

"Me desculpa! Me desculpa…"

"Está tudo bem. Sabe, talvez seja melhor você voltar para a sua toca, enquanto nós resolvemos o problema do Basilio. Foi um erro eu sugerir que fosse com a gente, quando sente tanto medo, Aureus. Eu continuo acreditando em você e farei de tudo para que Basilio volte a ser o homem que te ajudou. Portanto, não se preocupe e fique um tempo seguro, junto com sua mãe. Tudo vai dar certo."

"Sísifo…"

"Agora vá. E tome cuidado."

Aureus lambeu rapidamente o ferimento causado com El Cid, antes de saltar para a rua e sair correndo. Sísifo tinha a certeza de que o filhote dizia a verdade. Afinal, seu irmão havia lhe dito que alguns animais haviam nascido com poderes especiais por terem uma conexão mais profunda com a natureza.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo. E deixo aqui o meu convite para que comentem o que acharam da fic! :D_

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 5

* * *

A região onde o lenhador morava, de fato, estava toda destruída e cheia de crateras. Observando a área, eles reconheciam marcas de golpes imbuídos de cosmos, que tanto costumavam ver no Santuário.

"Se o que o Aureus disse é verdade, quando o Basilio mudou para uma personalidade mais agressiva, também ganhou o domínio do cosmos."

"Ou então o possuía, só não o usava."

"Eu duvido. Se você fosse um lenhador, usaria machados ou o seu corpo? Veja, dentro da casa dele encontrei vários tipos de machados, bem gastos. Se ele já dominava o cosmos, por que usaria essa variedade toda de lâminas? Não acha estranho?"

"Só vamos saber a resposta quando o encontrarmos, o que não será tão fácil. Não sinto nenhum cosmos por perto. Pode ser que ele nem esteja mais por aqui."

"Mas… O que terá acontecido afinal? Mesmo o forno do carvão foi destruído… E a casa, que ele provavelmente construiu com o próprio suor… Mas olhe só, El Cid. Ele tem um quadro da família, que permanece intacto. Ainda há sentimentos dentro dele, não é?"

"Você é um sujeito otimista demais. Provavelmente esse cara é a perturbação que o Grande Mestre encontrou na leitura das estrelas. Se soubéssemos melhor sobre o ritual que fazia com o homem assassinado e para qual deus pediam poder…"

"O poder para ressuscitar os mortos… Pode até ter sido para Hades, não acha? Se a Athena-sama já reencarnou na Terra, é bem possível que o atual receptáculo de Hades também. Existe a chance de a alma de Hades já estar circulando sobre a Terra."

"Eu espero que você esteja errado quanto a isso, Sísifo."

"Eu também."

"E então? Como vamos encontrar Basilio agora? Alguma ideia?"

"Bem, nenhuma melhor que ficar andando pelas vilas da região até encontrá-lo…"

"Isso leva tempo demais."

"Minha última missão também desembocou nisso, então acabei demorando mais do que gostaria. Mas podemos nos separar e agilizar a busca."

"Acho que não tenho escolha senão aceitar sua proposta", consentiu El Cid, para a surpresa de Sísifo. "Está bem."

Com a ajuda do mapa, dividiram as áreas que percorreriam atrás de Basilio. Sabiam, no entanto, que ele dificilmente apareceria nas cidades, por já ter sido dado como morto. Sísifo caminhou por todos os lugares onde Basilio poderia ter se escondido, sem encontrar nenhuma pista. Sentia-se mal por ter tido a ideia de roubar o quadro da casa do lenhador para carregar por todos os lugares, na esperança de que seu oponente o reconhecesse e viesse reavê-lo.

O dia passou relativamente rápido, e ele se surpreendeu quando notou que o sol começava a se por. Já havia circulado três vezes em toda a área estipulada e por isso decidiu voltar à casa do lenhador, onde combinara reencontrar El Cid. Este já esperava por ele.

"Estou vendo que não teve resultados também", comentou, ao ver o colega.

"Nem mesmo esse quadro que você levou adiantou de algo, não é?"

"Sim…"

"Sabe, Sísifo, pode ser que estejamos procurando à toa. Pode ser que aquele homem tenha morrido, e que estejamos fazendo papel de idiotas com essa busca."

"Eu não me importo que me chamem de idiota, só gostaria de saber a verdade…"

"Sinceramente? Acho que fomos enganados pela raposa. Fazendo com que procuremos um homem morto, ela consegue desviar nossa atenção daquilo que ela não deseja que investiguemos, que é aquela casa. Assim ela pode continuar enganando aquela família, fingindo ser o pai dela. Eu entendo que você queira acreditar naquela bola de pelos, mas tem que admitir que existe essa possibilidade, e que não podemos deixá-la de fora de nossa missão."

"Eu detesto essa ideia, você sabe, mas tem razão. Pelo menos seria bom investigarmos a casa mais uma vez."

"Ótimo. Vamos lá."

A ideia de que raposas eram traiçoeiras era bastante popular, e nenhum cavaleiro de Athena podia ser competente sem levar a sério lendas e contos. Sísifo precisava admitir que havia a possibilidade, apesar de querer confiar em Aureus. Confiava, sobretudo, no relato da menina que dizia ter um novo pai gentil e atencioso. Retornaram para a vila e pararam na frente da casa da família, mais uma vez.

"Aposta quanto que a mulher vai querer nos matar quando nos vir?"

"Talvez seja melhor você falar."

"É? O que aconteceu com o cavaleiro solitário que resolve tudo sozinho?"

"Eu tive de fazer o fiz por sua causa. Cale a boca."

Sísifo riu e tomou a frente. A mulher abriu a porta, olhou-o e fechou no segundo seguinte, com força. Sísifo voltou-se para o colega.

"Parece que ela não gosta mais da gente…"

"É lógico que não. Você devia ter segurado a porta e entrado à força."

"Eu não sou um troglodita. Mas com certeza sou persistente."

Sísifo bateu na porta novamente, tendo um 'vá embora!' como resposta. E insistiu:

"Ei, não vamos fazer nada de mau, eu prometo…"

A insistência prosseguiu por mais de dez minutos, até que El Cid avançou e disse:

"Nós sabemos que seu marido é uma raposa!"

"El Cid! E se ela não souber disso ainda?"

"Então só achará que somos loucos."

Mas a mulher acabou abrindo a porta, com os olhos molhados de lágrimas.

"Sinto incomodar", disse El Cid. "Mas estamos conduzindo uma investigação e precisamos conversar com a senhora… sobre os seus maridos. E também sobre o lenhador Basilio."

"Eu não quero…"

"Somos cavaleiros de Athena", anunciou Sísifo, "guerreiros que lutam pela paz no mundo. Fomos enviados para investigar uma perturbação nesta área, e acredito que essa perturbação tenha a ver com o que aconteceu no beco aqui atrás, com o seu quintal e com os homens envolvidos na sua vida. Não sabemos sobre tudo que está acontecendo, mas sabemos que a situação pode escalar para algo perigoso, que pode colocar as pessoas desta região em risco. Para que possamos proteger as pessoas, é importante conhecermos toda a verdade."

"Podem provar o que dizem?"

"Nossas armaduras dentro destas urnas são provas de que somos o que somos, mas infelizmente a senhora não possui meios de saber se são verdadeiras ou se falamos a verdade. Resta-nos apenas colocar a decisão em suas mãos, sobre confiar ou não em nós… Ontem estive com Aureus, a pequena raposa que tem sido gentil com a sua filha. Mas precisamos saber mais… Precisamos saber tudo que pudermos, e isso é pela segurança de todas as pessoas por aqui. Não vou mentir, a senhora é nossa peça chave para resolvermos o caso, e o sucesso de nossa missão depende de sua colaboração. Eu sei que tem medo, mas não sei do que tem mais medo, se de nós ou de alguma outra coisa…"

A mulher precisou de um tempo para responder. Por fim, pegou um casaco pendurado numa cadeira e gritou para a escada.

"Filha! Venha! Vamos sair!"

A menina empalideceu ao vê-los, e a mulher, sem notar, apresentou-a.

"Esta é Carla, minha filha. Poderíamos conversar em outro lugar? Preciso levá-la também, não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"É claro. Muito prazer, Carla", disse Sísifo, fingindo não conhecê-la.

"Oi…"

"Conheço um restaurante no centro com salas individuais", disse a mulher. "Vamos."

Isso queria dizer que a mulher não se sentia segura na própria casa para conversar sobre o que quisesse. Significava que Aureus não poderia ouvi-la? Sísifo não conseguia entender o motivo, mas permitiu-se guiar até o restaurante, que era bem vazio, talvez pelo preço, nada barato.

O funcionário da casa levou-os até uma sala fechada, sem janelas, e El Cid parou antes da porta.

"Eu vou ficar aqui fora de guarda para garantir que estejam seguros."

"Não deixe que mais ninguém entre, El Cid", orientou Sísifo.

"Certo."

Sísifo permitiu que a mulher e a filha se acomodassem na mesa e escolheu os pratos rapidamente, sem se importar com o que viesse. O fundamental era ter paz para conversar com a mulher.

"Não seria melhor se Carla esperasse lá fora com El Cid? Ele vai protegê-la, eu garanto", sugeriu Sísifo.

"Não. Eu quero que ela ouça."

"Certo…"

"Muito bem", disse ele, ocupando a cadeira em frente às duas, "vamos começar. Sinta-se à vontade para dizer tudo, não tenha vergonha nenhuma de falar, por mais absurda seja a coisa que queira me contar. El Cid é de confiança, ele nos manterá seguros aqui."

"Bem… Meu marido, Gino, é um pesquisador financiado por nobres… Eu nunca entendi bem os detalhes do trabalho dele, mas…"

"Meu pai pesquisa um jeito de fazer as pessoas felizes!", comentou Carla.

"Querida, por favor, não interrompa. A pesquisa dele causou muita repercussão, e não raro ele era alvo de ameaças. Por isso, o que dizia para as pessoas devia diferir do que ele pesquisava de fato. Sei que o senhor irá se surpreender… até se revoltar com o trabalho dele… Mas a verdade é que Gino buscava um meio de curar a própria morte."

"Curar a morte… Como se ela fosse uma doença."

"Você não parece surpreso."

"Eu estou acostumado a trabalhar com coisas que deixam as pessoas de cabelo em pé. Por favor, conte tudo o que conseguir lembrar. Quanto mais detalhes, melhor."

"Ele pesquisava muitos livros de mitologia para descobrir o segredo da cura da morte. Eu tinha medo dos resultados que o trabalho dele podia gerar, mas… era a nossa forma de sustento. Eu fiquei com tanto medo quando um dia ele apareceu empolgado, dizendo que havia encontrado a fórmula de uma poção capaz de curar a morte."

"Uma poção? Isso é verdade?"

"Ele descobriu, se bem me lembro, em um templo de um deus grego… Ta… Tanos… não."

"Thanatos?"

"Isso mesmo! Nem sabia que tal deus existia… Quando ele me contou que algumas das plantas necessárias para a poção não existiam mais, eu confesso para você que fiquei muito aliviada. Mas então ele conheceu o lenhador, que dizia saber a localização de todas as plantas. No início, o lenhador se recusou a recolher os ingredientes, por dizer que a morte era uma lei natural. Mas depois… Depois, quando a família dele foi cruelmente morta… E… foi o meu marido que mandou matá-la… O lenhador mudou de ideia."

"Não! Meu pai nunca faria isso!"

"Querida…"

"Está mentindo, mãe! Ele não faria isso!"

Carla levantou-se, e Sísifo segurou-a pelo pulso.

"Carla."

"Me larga! Eu quero meu pai…"

"Não vá lá pra fora agora. Se não pode suportar a verdade, cubra seus ouvidos. Mas saiba que a verdade não irá mudar se fugir dela."

"Não…"

A menina correu desesperada para o canto da sala e cobriu os ouvidos, chorando.

"Talvez tivesse sido melhor ela ter ficado do lado de fora", comentou Sísifo, com pena.

"Nós passamos muito tempo fingindo que nossa família era normal. Eu quero que ela entenda…"

"Não há pressa para que ela aceite tudo. Deixe-a tranquila por enquanto."

Ouviram leves batidas na porta, e El Cid apareceu, segurando um prato com a comida.

"Eles entregaram. Posso por aí?"

"Por favor. Obrigado, El Cid."

Depois de arrumarem a mesa, El Cid verificou se não havia entrado nenhuma criatura pela porta, nem mesmo uma mosca. Sísifo também olhou bem a sala e depois se agachou ao lado de Carla.

"Carla… Não gostaria de comer um pouco?"

A menina negou com a cabeça, chorando. Sísifo deu-lhe um lenço para limpar o rosto.

"Vou fazer de tudo para que as coisas fiquem bem, eu prometo."

Tentando impor um ambiente tranquilo, Sísifo apontou para a comida.

"Sirva-se, fique à vontade."

"Obrigada."

Enquanto preparava o prato, a esposa continuou relatando seu problema.

"O lenhador passou a colaborar com meu marido depois disso. Trazia as plantas… Eu trouxe aqui a fórmula que ele olhava de novo e de novo… Veja… Eu não faço a menor ideia do que está escrito…"

"Pode me emprestar um pouco?"

A folha continha uma cópia de uma fórmula que ele jamais havia visto. Gostaria de estar com o Grande Mestre para perguntar sobre ela, pois, apesar de ter se empenhado bastante nos estudos, tinha uma séria dificuldade em decifrar um grego tão antigo. Conseguia ler algumas letras, lembrava-se de algumas palavras. Ele não possuía um alfabeto num dos livros? Pegou a mochila e caçou entre seus escritos um livro que continha documentos com grafias antigas.

"Isso é grego? Consegue ler?"

"Eu sou grego, mas este documento é bem antigo. Me dê um tempo, acho que consigo decifrar isto…"

"Você… diz a verdade quando fala que é esse tal de cavaleiro de Athena? Você consegue falar comigo, mesmo sendo grego, sabe ler, sabe lutar e ainda consegue ler grego antigo? Não acha que você tem habilidades demais com tão pouca idade? Quem é você?"

"Sou um cavaleiro de Athena, é a verdade. E existe algo de muito errado aqui…"

Aquilo não podia estar certo. Sísifo conferiu o alfabeto no livro e releu o documento e suas a anotações. Ele estava lendo certo, então o problema não era ele… O que significava aquilo?

"Você está com cara de que está com dificuldades de entender."

"Escute… Seu marido estudou grego antigo?"

"É lógico que estudou! Ele decifrou a fórmula, não decifrou? Ele lia e analisava vários documentos antigos, também chegou a fazer algumas traduções para os nobres."

"Então… Tem certeza de que é essa a folha com a fórmula?"

"Absoluta! Só faltava ele dormir com ela. Ele sempre a segurava e sempre a olhava quando ia falar dos ingredientes. Certeza absoluta."

"Então… não entendo."

"O que foi?"

"Isto não é a fórmula de um remédio que cura a mortalidade. Isto é… Isto, com a ajuda daquela pedra… É a fórmula capaz de separar corpo e espírito… e de dar livre arbítrio ao espírito sem o corpo…"

"Isto não seria o mesmo que morrer?"

"É um pouco diferente, mas… Por que ele achou que isso era a cura da morte? Se a pessoa está separada do corpo, então… é algo como a morte… Não entendo…"

"Existem mais coisas que eu queria contar para você."

"Claro. Fale."

"Sobre a noite em que meu marido morreu… Ele e Basilio brigaram porque a pedra sumiu. Eu vi tudo… Balisio o matou… A raposa transformou o rosto do meu marido… E Basílio bebeu a poção e… desapareceu. Algo aconteceu com o corpo, eu não sei… ficou tudo muito claro."

"Por que ele beberia a poção?"

"Meu marido dizia que o remédio não era pro morto, mas pro vivo. Esse vivo seria capaz de trazer as pessoas que ele amava de volta à vida. Ele bebeu, o corpo brilhou muito… não consegui enxergar direito. Não vi o corpo de Basilio, apenas o do meu marido. Eu estava com medo, não queria que achassem que fui eu… Joguei o corpo dele no beco… A raposa estava inconsciente e ainda segurava a pedra. Eu devolvi a pedra ao meu marido, porque era o resultado de anos de trabalho dele… E deixei a raposa na rua, num jardim. E depois, quando tentava me recuperar da morte dele, ele reapareceu… De início, achei que ele tivesse ressuscitado mesmo… Mas depois percebi que não era isso. Era a raposa. Ela tem sido boa para a gente, por isso eu finjo que ela é ele… e Carla também…"

"Então quero que me responda o seguinte, com toda a sinceridade: por que quis fazer esta reunião escondida se ela tem sido boa para vocês?"

A esposa aquietou-se, com uma expressão dolorida, antes de começar a chorar. Enxugando os olhos, respondeu:

"Ela muda de repente… Ela é boa e má. Eu não sei! Eu tenho medo dela! Está ficando mais frequente, está me assustando, e eu tenho medo de que ela machuque Carla."

"Por que ela faria isso?"

"Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que ela tem… Eu quero acreditar que ela é boa, mas às vezes, quando conversamos, ela diz coisas horríveis… assustadoras… Tenho tanto medo…"

"Seja mais específica, fale de todos os detalhes! O que ela faz? O que ela fala?"

"Ela diz… Ah…"

Como a mulher parecia não ter mais coragem de continuar falando, Sísifo segurou-lhe a mão e insistiu, mais uma vez:

"Olhe, nós vamos fazer todo o possível pelo bem da senhora e de sua filha, mas precisamos saber de tudo. Eu prometo que irei protegê-la até ter certeza de que não haverá nenhum risco, por isso se acalme. Crie coragem, pelo bem de sua filha... E me conte o que está havendo."

"...Mais de uma vez, ouvi a raposa falando consigo mesma… Dizendo que nos mataria. Uma vez ela brigou comigo e disse que minha filha e eu tínhamos que estar mortas. Na última vez, ela segurava uma faca e apontava para Carla. Eu me joguei contra ela, e ela então voltava a ser boa… Mas… Eu não aguento mais ser enganada! Por favor, mate a raposa! Ela é falsa! Ela quer nos matar! Acredite em mim! Ela é muito boa e muito má ao mesmo tempo! É impossível!"

"Calma… Escute… Fale mais sobre a raposa. Fale tudo que sabe dela."

"O Basilio era que trazia essa raposa… Eles colocavam-na pra dormir e faziam coisas com ela que eu não entendia… rituais. Eu não entendo! Não sei como ela se transforma! Não sei por que ela é assim! Eu já pedi para ir embora, mas ela não vai! Ela diz que quer ficar e nos proteger! Mas quer nos proteger de quem?! De quem?! Ninguém acreditaria na minha história…"

"É mentira!", interveio Carla. "A raposa é boa! Ela é meu segundo pai!"

"Ela quer te matar, Carla!"

"Ei, vamos parar de gritar por aqui. A raposa vai ouvir se estiver lá fora", observou Sísifo, em tom reconciliador. "Não adianta brigarmos. Suas informações ajudaram muito, senhora, e está mais do que evidente que precisa de proteção. Precisamos entender melhor a raposa. Eu conversei com ela, e ela me pareceu apenas um filhote inocente."

"É mentira!"

"Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas… Antes de tudo, as duas ficarão sob nossa proteção. Em segundo lugar, preciso ter mais uma conversa com essa raposa… Mas fiquem tranquilas… Meu trabalho é resolver essa situação. Não sei como isso se resolverá, mas garanto que não sairei daqui sem cumprir o meu dever. Agora, pode tentar lembrar mais coisas que possam ser úteis? Coisas que seu marido ou que a raposa falou, detalhes dos rituais… Qualquer coisa pode ser útil. Faça uma força e tente se lembrar…"

Sísifo ouvia fragmentos de memória da mulher, na esperança de conseguir qualquer informação adicional, quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta. Rapidamente pediu silêncio e abriu-a.

"Ele está aqui", informou El Cid.

Sísifo vestiu a armadura de ouro, surpreendendo a mulher. Sorriu-lhe, tentando tranquilizá-la.

"Eu sei que você aprendeu a amar este novo marido, ao mesmo tempo que vê dentro dele um demônio. É por isso que dói tanto. Eu prometo, manterei isso em mente. Espere aqui e não saia em hipótese alguma."

Já no corredor, viu um homem com a pedra na porta do restaurante. El Cid queimava o cosmos, pronto para atacar. Interrompeu-o.

"Eu cuido dele. Parece que ele tem a intenção de machucar as duas. Quero que fique aqui, protegendo-as. Eu vou conversar com ele."

"Conversar? E não lutar?"

"Vou lutar, se for necessário. Mas… vista a armadura e fique preparado. Se desembocarmos na luta, será bem trabalhoso com tanta gente em volta."

Sísifo aproximou-se do homem, sorrindo.

"Oi, Aureus. Não quis vir na sua forma verdadeira? Garanto que você é bem mais bonito nela."

"Sísifo! Eu vim ver minha família humana! Posso ir lá?"

"Sinto… Agora é impossível. E eu preciso conversar com você."

"Comigo?"

"Sim. Acho que encontrei o Basilio."

"Encontrou?!"

"Sim! E vou te levar até ele!"

"Não! Não, eu tenho medo, Sísifo… Eu… Eu… Está bem."

"Ué. Mudou de ideia muito rápido."

"Eu vou. Eu fiquei com vergonha quando fugi antes… É minha família, mesmo humana, e eu quero proteger ela… Eu quero ser forte pra elas. Eu tenho muito medo… Mas vou tentar se valente e lutar!"

Como ele poderia ser cruel quando parecia tão inocente? Sísifo não acreditava que aquilo tudo fosse apenas teatro. Não podia ser. Mas também acreditava nas palavras da esposa.

"Eu admiro muito a sua coragem. Venha comigo."

"Sim…"

Precisava de um lugar onde poderiam lutar sem colocar ninguém em perigo. Rezava para que não tivesse de recorrer à violência… mas era pouco provável resolver tudo sem uma luta. No meio do caminho, Aureus retornou para a forma de um filhote, e agora andava ao seu lado, com a pedra na boca. Sísifo sentia pena dele, que na verdade fora vítima de toda a situação…

Quando se afastaram da cidade, Aureus deixou a pedra no chão por um instante, só para perguntar:

"Sísifo, quando vamos chegar? Pode me dizer onde é?"

"Acho que aqui já está bom. É, aqui é mais seguro."

"Seguro? O que quer dizer?"

"É que… É muito possível que eu seja obrigado a lutar contra você, Aureus, por isso eu quis vir para um lugar distante da cidade, para que ninguém se machuque."

"Mas… por que a gente lutaria? Nós somos amigos, não somos? Você acreditou em mim! Você foi bom pra minha família…"

"Sim, nós somos amigos. Você deve ser a raposa mais boazinha do continente, e eu admiro muito o seu coração. Mas a realidade é algo que não podemos ignorar… Sabe, você me mostrou o quão terrível e cruel será a Guerra Santa dos cavaleiros de Athena, na qual eu pretendo lutar no futuro."

"Guerra Santa? Cavaleiros de Athena? Minha mãe já falou dos cavaleiros de Athena… Que são humanos que lutam pela Terra, mas sem entender a Terra direito…"

"Sem entender a Terra…? Bem, é verdade que só o meu irmão entendia a natureza… Eu não te disse, não é? Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Daqui a alguns anos, a deusa Athena irá lutar contra o deus da morte, Hades, e eu terei de participar dela… Você sabia, Aureus? A cada dois séculos, mais ou menos, o deus Hades escolhe o humano mais puro da face da Terra e o utiliza como hospedeiro. Como a alma dele é mais forte, o humano não consegue controlar o corpo, e Hades faz o que quer dele."

"Eu não sabia! Esse Hades é muito mau!"

"Sim, ele é… Eu não sei bem como funciona o lado dos nossos inimigos nessa possessão que ele faz de um dos humanos, mas… aquele homem estava estudando documentos recolhidos de templos dedicados a Hades… E o remédio que ele queria fazer não era pra trazer os mortos de volta à vida, mas era… era para separar corpo e espírito."

"Corpo e espírito?"

"Acredito que o documento tenha a ver com renascimento de Hades neste mundo, e que a fórmula seja necessária para algum ritual dos nossos inimigos. De qualquer forma, parece que Basilio bebeu essa poção…"

"Sim, e então sumiu."

"Ele não sumiu… Ele está num lugar. Como Hades, ele escolheu uma alma muito pura para habitar."

"Que alma…?"

"Eu sinto muito, meu amiguinho… Olha, poderia me emprestar essa pedra por um instante?"

"Claro, pegue!"

Aureus estava prestes a entregar o objeto, quando seus olhos ficaram vermelhos de repente, um rosnado soltou uma voz diferente, grave, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a pedra do alcance de Sísifo:

"Pare! Você não pode!"

"Está aí, Basilio, não é?", disse Sísifo, procurando manter o tom calmo. "Você usou seu grande amigo para o ritual, sem que ele percebesse. Você se aproveitou do inocente Aureus para transferir sua alma para ele, sabendo que ele era uma raposa especial!"

"Não! Eu fui enganado! Era para reviver minha esposa e filha! Era para que elas voltassem a viver! Quando soube que tinha sido enganado, resolvi me vingar!"

"Não muda o fato de que você se aproveitou de Aureus! E agora aprendeu a dominar o corpo dele e pretende matar a outra família. Desista disso enquanto é tempo! Saia do corpo de Aureus! Ele é inocente! Ele ainda gosta de você, ele ainda quer que você volte a ser o homem bom que era!"

"Já é tarde para isso!"

Basilio rosnou, eriçando os pelos e segurando firme a pedra, que lhe dava uma quantidade considerável de energia. Sísifo assumiu postura de batalha, observando atentamente a transformação de seu adorável amigo para um monstro. Do tamanho de um urso, transbordando de poder e sedento de sangue, impunha-se para Sísifo como um obstáculo intransponível, não apenas pela força, mas pela dúvida de como salvar o pequeno Aureus daquele espírito. Não conseguiria apenas conversando com ele, com certeza.

A pedra foi infelizmente engolida, de forma que qualquer plano para tomá-la exigiria machucar seu amigo. Ainda bem que El Cid não estava por lá, ou já teria cortado a raposa em duas. O que fazer? Desviou-se de um ataque, com as garras chocando-se com a armadura. Sísifo recuou um pouco, pensando em como poderia salvar Aureus. Como tirar a alma de Basilio dele?

Recuou com outro ataque e saltou sobre Basilio, apoiando a mão em suas costas. Os pelos pareciam agulhas, de modo que sua mão sangrava um pouco ao pousar no chão.

"Ei, eu prefiro seu pelo como era antes. Era tão macio."

"Desgraçado! Eu vou matá-lo! Depois matar as duas!"

"Sei não", respondeu Sísifo, desviando-se, mais uma vez. "Não é fácil me matar, e matar as duas não vai trazer sua mulher e sua filha de volta. Eu sinto por elas, mas a morte é uma lei."

"Não! Eu vou trazê-las de volta! Com o sangue delas!"

"De que jeito?"

"Há outra fórmula! A fórmula verdadeira! Eu vou fazer… e vou trazê-las de volta, custe o que custar!"

"Idiota… Se você realmente se integrasse ao corpo que possuiu, sentiria uma conexão profunda com a natureza, até mais do que eu. Eu não quero matar o Aureus, saia do corpo dele!"

"Acha mesmo que vou sair? Com esse poder?!"

Foi um golpe bem mais poderoso que o anterior, que Sísifo não conseguiu enxergar. Atingido em cheio, foi arrastado no chão por vários metros. O cosmos de Basílio praticamente triplicara, assim como seu tamanho. Quanto poder havia na pedra?

Outro golpe deixou uma enorme cratera, e Sísifo sabia que não podia mais ficar na defensiva. Queimou o cosmos, lançou um ataque para distrair Basilio e avançou pela lateral. Aplicou um soco no corpo da raposa, com certo receio de machucá-lo. Por causa disso, não conseguiu derrubá-lo e foi obrigado a recuar mais uma vez.

"Idiota. É assim que se luta!"

A cabeça de raposa surgiu imediatamente na sua frente, dando-lhe um murro que o fez perder o ar dos pulmões. Sísifo apoiou a mão no chão ao ser lançado e conseguiu continuar de pé, de alguma forma. Com dor, notou que o cosmos se fortalecia cada vez mais. Se continuasse a crescer, a única saída seria matá-lo.

"Antes incapacitá-lo que matá-lo… Perdão, Aureus… Vou ter que lutar sério agora…"

Queimando o cosmos, Sísifo lançou um ataque mais forte, que pegou Basilio de surpresa e atirou-o para trás. Este ainda conseguiu avançar novamente, mas Sísifo desviou-se de sua investida e aplicou um forte golpe na pata dianteira. Afastou-se e viu que Basilio não conseguia se levantar após o ataque.

"Desculpe, Aureus… Preciso achar uma forma de tirar a pedra…"

Precisava provocar a perda de consciência de Basilio, para que assim pudesse achar um modo de arrancar a pedra do interior do corpo, nem que fosse enfiando o braço goela abaixo e procurando no trato digestivo da raposa. Um golpe cuidadoso na nuca talvez funcionasse…

Aproximava-se de Basilio, quando este saltou subitamente para o lado e desviou-se de um golpe cortante que veio da direção oposta. Por estar ferido, não conseguiu escapar por completo e ficou com um corte no peito. Era El Cid.

"Não, El Cid! Aureus é inocente! Basilio está possuindo o corpo dele! Não o mate!"

"Do que está falando, Sísifo? O cosmos dele é gigantesco, não é hora de dizer que devemos lutar detendo nossos poderes, ele pode nos matar!"

"Mas o Aureus… Ele é inocente, não podemos nos esquecer disso! Só vamos recorrer à morte dele em último caso. Por favor, El Cid… Se conseguirmos arrancar a pedra dele, talvez possamos…"

"Tsc. Qual é o seu plano então?"

"Se conseguíssemos deixá-lo inconsciente… Poderíamos retirar a pedra com cosmos que ele engoliu… Quem sabe assim ele volte a ser Aureus… E então pensamos numa forma de expulsar o espírito de Basilio dele…"

"É um plano vago… Mas está bem. Farei como quiser."

"E as duas?"

"Elas estão seguras por lá. Eu não podia ficar parado, sentindo o cosmos dele te atacando… A fonte do problema está aqui, é aqui que devo estar!"

"Entendo. Cuidado com o deslocamento dele, não podemos deixar que ele vá pras vilas."

"Eu sei disso. Como vamos detê-lo?"

"Ainda não sei…"

"Não vamos chegar a lugar algum assim…"

El Cid lançou vários golpes em uma sequência que fez Sísifo temer pela vida da raposa. Basilio conseguiu desviar-se de cada ataque, mas foi forçado a ir para apenas uma direção. Sísifo sabia que precisava atacar naquele momento, e que não podia mais deter o próprio punho. Lançou um ataque na velocidade da luz, que atingiu a raposa em cheio. Quando ouviu um ganido, deteve o ataque, receoso do resultado. Basilio, coberto de sangue rosnava e queimava o cosmos ainda mais forte.

"Estaríamos perdidos se ele tivesse conhecimento de batalha", comentou El Cid. "Sísifo! Vamos atacar de novo!"

"Sim!"

Detestava a ideia de lançar aqueles golpes. Não haveria nenhuma outra forma mesmo? Sabia que El Cid estava detendo um pouco seus golpes em respeito a seu desejo, mas era verdade que eles nunca derrotariam Basilio daquela forma. Lançou mais uma rajada de cosmos, junto com o colega, atingindo o inimigo, que resistia com sua grande quantidade de poder, enquanto rosnava. Foi quando tiveram de saltar para trás a fim de escapar de um contra-ataque inesperado: fogo. Viram, por trás da fumaça gerada pelo ataque, as chamas na boca da raposa, rapidamente desaparecendo do focinho.

"Foi ele que lançou?"

"Isso é ruim", comentou El Cid. "Sísifo, eu sinto muito, mas a única forma de detê-lo é…"

"Não, El Cid! Deve haver alguma forma…"

"Não há outra forma! Se isto continuar, há o risco de ele machucar pessoas ou causar um incêndio em toda a região. Não temos um cavaleiro de gelo para deter um incêndio, precisamos acabar com isto agora!"

"Mas…"

Outra rajada de fogo foi lançada para eles. Sísifo saltou para escapar do ataque, e El Cid cortou as chamas com o braço. Foi quando viu. A boca aberta, voltada para ele, revelando um brilho diferente no interior do corpo. Sísifo pegou o arco e, quando retirava a flecha da armadura, sentiu uma dor aguda no lado esquerdo. Viu os dentes perfurando a armadura e sangue começar a escorrer deles.

"Sísifo!"

A boca da raposa tomou impulso e derrubou-o, antes que um golpe de El Cid os separasse à força. A dor intensificou-se ao quicar no chão e cair novamente, dolorido. El Cid correu até ele.

"Eu disse para desistir do filhote, Sísifo! Você está bem?"

Sentia o cheiro de sangue, e a dor impedia-o de mexer-se. Conseguiu apenas olhar para Basilio, que avançava com o corpo. El Cid atacou-o obrigando a desviar-se, e queimou o cosmos mais forte.

"Eu não vou mais deter meus ataques, Sísifo. Isto é para a sua própria segurança. Você entende, não entende?"

"Não, espere, El Cid..."

"Eu não posso mais seguir suas instruções, nem trabalhar com você. Somos diferentes demais."

Não podia permitir! Sísifo apoiou-se no arco e forçou o corpo para cima, tentando ignorar a dor dos ferimentos. Quando a perna suportou o peso do corpo, quase não aguentou a dor. Se não fosse o desespero de salvar Aureus, certamente não teria conseguido dar mais três passos adiante de El Cid e tomado a postura de arqueiro.

"Sísifo! Saia da frente!"

"Se quiser me cortar em dois, El Cid, corte. Mas existe mais uma chance, e eu preciso de sua ajuda… por favor…"

"Você já teve a sua chance! Agora saia da frente!"

"Corte o fogo quando ele lançar a rajada… e abra caminho para a flecha… Eu não vou errar."

"Com esses ferimentos…"

"Por favor, El Cid!"

"Você... Droga, se falhar, eu não irei mais escutá-lo!"

A visão começou a escurecer, e Sísifo sacudiu a cabeça, pedindo ao corpo mais alguns segundos. Viu a boca de Basilio abrir-se, cheia de chamas, e El Cid preparar-se para dar seu golpe. Rezava para que não fosse letal.

As chamas vieram, uma linha reta e vertical dividiu o fogo, e Sísifo conseguiu enxergar: era o pequeno ponto brilhante, sua última esperança pra salvar Aureus. Lançou a flecha e gritou de dor com os músculos pressionando os ferimentos. Acabou caindo, sem saber o resultado de seu ataque. Mas viu, em meio ao brilho das chamas, o corpo de uma raposa adulta saltando entre ele e a mandíbula aberta de Basilio. E uma explosão deixou-o desesperado: o que havia acontecido com o corpo de Aureus? Em seguida, veio o silêncio. Não podia ficar parado. Rolou o corpo para o lado, suportando a dor, apenas para olhar o campo de batalha.

O corpo de Basílio encolhia e, dentro de sua boca, havia o de uma segunda raposa, adulta. Ela ainda estava viva, pois saiu de dentro do corpo maior. Logo este se convertia em Aureus, caído e inconsciente, coberto de sangue. A pedra havia se transformado em vários fragmentos, em volta do focinho ensanguentado da raposa adulta. Ela levantou-se, fazendo com que mais sangue gotejasse no chão, e, rosnando, mordeu o filhote. Contudo, não mordera seu corpo, e sim seu espírito. O focinho, translúcido, penetrou no corpo de Aureus como se fosse um fantasma e arrancou dele uma massa quase transparente.

Pôde-se ouvir o grito do homem no interior do filhote: Basilio. A raposa arrancou completamente o espírito do invasor e, utilizando um pouco de cosmos, mordeu-o com força, estilhaçando-o. Sísifo pôde vê-la melhor em seguida: era a mãe do filhote, maior e com várias caudas, mas com a mesma expressão. Ela aproximou-se do cavaleiro, estendeu o focinho para os machucados e começou a lambê-los, fazendo-os arderem ainda mais. Mas logo a dor diminuiu e deu lugar a uma sensação de dormência na região. Com isso, o mal estar passou.

"Como Aureus está?", perguntou, olhando para o filhote caído.

"Eu o protegi da explosão da pedra", disse uma voz feminina, vinda da raposa. "Ele está machucado, mas vai ficar bem. Raposas como nós se curam muito rápido."

"É mesmo…? Ainda bem…"

"Obrigada por salvar o meu filhote. Eu não podia retirar o espírito daquele humano do corpo dele por causa da pedra. O humano me impedia de arrancar a pedra, então eu desisti, para proteger meus outros filhotes. Graças a você, cavaleiro de Athena, Aureus está bem agora."

"Não poderia desejar mais do que isso…"

Tudo estava bem. Sísifo entregou-se ao cansaço e ao sono repentino que sentiu. Viu as patas da raposa caminhando diante dele, fazendo algo que ele não entendia. Sentiu um cosmos quente e puro vindo dela, o possível motivo de sua exaustão.

"Seus cortes são fundos. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Durma agora."

Parecia um feitiço, pois a ordem da raposa foi obedecida nos segundos seguintes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Notas: História escrita para a Semana The Lost Canvas 2017, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

 _Este é o último capítulo, espero que gostem! Muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui! E deixo o meu convite para que comentem o que acharam da fic! :D_

* * *

 **Entrelace de opostos**

Capítulo 6

* * *

Quando Sísifo despertou, deparou-se com os olhinhos grandes e brilhantes de Aureus, fitando-o de perto. O filhote afastou-se e deu saltos alegres.

"Ele acordou! Ele acordou, mãe!"

"Sim, mas ele ainda está bem machucado, então se comporte."

"Sim!"

Ainda estava no local da batalha, mas fora deslocado para debaixo de uma árvore. El Cid estava sentado sobre uma pedra, com a armadura dentro da urna, aguardando pacientemente. A raposa mãe lambia a cabeça de Aureus carinhosamente, não mais na sua forma com várias caudas. Parecia-se com uma raposa qualquer.

Sísifo forçou o corpo para sentar-se e quase não sentiu dor, mas com certeza estava fraco demais para viajar. Apoiando-se na árvore, conseguiu ver melhor a situação. Sua armadura não estava mais no corpo, mas montada na forma de um centauro, apontando na direção do Santuário. Metade de sua camisa fora despida no lado do ferimento, com enormes rasgos nos locais dos cortes e pequenos na ponta da manga, provavelmente resultado de a raposa ter mordido ali para arrancá-la. Foi ela quem se dirigiu a ele em seguida:

"Eu pedi para que sua armadura esperasse separada de seu corpo, senão eu não poderia tratar direito desses ferimentos. Sei que não está sentindo muita dor, mas tente não se mexer."

Ela voltou a lamber os machucados, aumentando a sensação de dormência. Aureus saltou para o seu colo, com alguma dificuldade por causa da pata dianteira machucada, abanando o rabo.

"Você me salvou, Sísifo! Obrigado!"

"Desculpe… Não pude ajudar o Basilio…"

"Tudo bem… Minha mãe disse que ele foi para o outro mundo. Na próxima vida, talvez ele volte a ser aquele humano bonzinho."

"E sua pata…"

"Ela sara rápido! Ah, você tem um machucado na cara!"

Aureus, usando as garrinhas, escalou até seu ombro e lambeu uma queimadura resultante da batalha. Neste momento, contudo, desequilibrou-se e caiu. Sísifo conseguiu pegá-lo na queda. Seria por causa da pata machucada?

"Ei, você está bem? Aureus?"

A raposinha ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão de medo:

"Sísifo, o seu futuro!"

A mãe parou de lamber os machucados por um momento:

"Querido, lembra-se do que conversamos sobre isso?"

"Mas mãe… O Sísifo tem uma sombra no futuro dele!"

El Cid voltou-se para eles, surpreso pela fala do filhote:

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"O futuro dele… Eu não posso falar… mas o futuro dele…"

Sísifo sabia do que o filhote falava. Para não deixá-lo com a consciência pesada, revelou, enquanto o afagava.

"Está tudo bem, Aureus, eu sei. Tive a leitura do meu futuro no oráculo de Delfos, e sei sobre a sombra no meu futuro como cavaleiro… Não se sinta obrigado a me contar, quando não pode falar dele."

"Você não sabe! Você… Não sabe dos detalhes."

"Você tem mesmo poderes muito especiais, não é…? Se consegue ver mesmo os detalhes... Mas saiba, Aureus, que eu estou preparado para enfrentar o meu destino. Ao lado dos meus amigos, ao lado de Athena. Eu vou lutar contra essa sombra até o fim."

"Mas… Não é justo! Não é justo! Eu não quero esse futuro pra você! Você é meu amigo!"

A raposinha cobriu focinho com as patas e encolheu-se, ganindo sem parar. Sísifo não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la, e apenas continuou afagando as costas do filhote. A raposa mãe lambeu as lágrimas que escorriam dele, carinhosa.

"Aureus, querido… Eu sei que é difícil. Mas precisamos deixar esses humanos passarem por nós, com seus futuros terríveis… por mais difíceis que sejam."

"Eu não aceito!", replicou o filhote. "Ele é meu amigo, eu não quero isso! Ele não merece morrer assim, mãe! Ele não é como o Basilio! Ele não é como ele… Não pode ser…"

Aparentemente, Aureus tivera a visão de sua morte. Sísifo não sabia como morreria, mas sabia sobre a possibilidade de ele atacar a própria deusa no futuro. Caso isso viesse acontecer, decidiria se matar como punição e para não causar mais problemas à deusa.

"É possível que todos os cavaleiros morram na Guerra Santa, que acontecerá daqui a alguns anos", disse El Cid, com o semblante frio. "É o nosso destino, e você não tem que ficar sofrendo por antecipação, raposa. Provavelmente é a última vez que nos verá, e, com certeza, nem sentirá quando morrermos. É inútil sofrer por isso."

"Não… Eu não aceito isso", resmungou Aureus, "eu não aceito isso!"

E, com nova determinação, saltou do colo de Sísifo, escalou a árvore, e pulou direto para o ombro de El Cid, que se incomodou com sua presença.

"Ei! O que está fazendo?!"

Aureus lambeu o rosto de El Cid e saltou de volta para o chão antes de ser expulso. Em seguida, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e reabriu-os, determinado.

"É isso! Sísifo! Cumprimente o El Cid!"

"Hein?"

"Por favor, faça isso! Por mim! Por favor! É muito importante isso!"

Sísifo olhou para a raposa mãe, que nada fazia para impedir o filhote. Supôs que ela não se importasse de deixar Aureus conduzir seu plano, qualquer que fosse, e sorriu ao filhote.

"Bem, se isso fizer com que você não fique mais triste… El Cid."

Estendeu a mão, e El Cid, com os braços cruzados, não tinha a menor vontade de colaborar.

"Isso é besteira, Sísifo."

"Ah, não seja chato assim… É verdade que estas raposas têm poderes que estão além da nossa imaginação. Além disso, se dependesse de você, Aureus teria morrido. Você não acha que deve pelo menos isso a ele?"

Irritado, El Cid relutou, mas acabou acatando o pedido e dando a mão para Sísifo, com cara de poucos amigos. Aureus escalou o corpo de Sísifo e correu ao longo de seu braço.

"Isso! Agora fiquem desse jeito!"

Quando alcançou as duas mãos, Aureus queimou seu próprio cosmos, não tão forte quanto um cavaleiro, mas certamente diferente. Por algum tempo, esticou e mexeu o pescoço várias vezes, rosnando um pouco, como se estivesse lutando contra um inimigo invisível. Por fim, satisfeito com o que quer que tivesse feito, correu de volta ao ombro de Sísifo, contente. Lambeu-lhe o rosto e voltou para seu colo.

"Pronto! Terminei! Agora tudo vai ficar bem!"

"O que você fez?", perguntou El Cid, desconfiado.

"Foi um presente! Para dar boa sorte para vocês dois!"

"Bem, não sei o que é", disse Sísifo, "mas eu sei que é bom, vindo de você. Obrigado, Aureus."

"De nada… Na verdade, é a primeira vez que faço isso. Fiz certinho, mãe?"

"Sim, querido", disse a mãe, gentil. "O que você fez foi muito bonito também."

"Obrigado! Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco! Quero passar mais tempo com o Sísifo!"

"Está bem, mas precisa deixar que ele descanse."

"Tá!"

Ele de fato parecia uma criança como qualquer outra. Sísifo continuou encostado à árvore, permitindo que a raposa o curasse, sem saber bem que tipo de poder era aquele. Sabia, no entanto, que nada de mal poderia vir de criaturas tão puras. Passou o resto da noite brincando com Aureus, até que este bocejasse e se aninhasse em seu colo para dormir. El Cid olhou para os ferimentos mais uma vez e concluiu:

"Podemos voltar agora, não?"

"Ainda não está totalmente curado", respondeu a raposa mãe, "mas ele não corre mais perigo. As presas foram fundo, perfuraram partes importantes do corpo dele. Mas agora vai ficar bem."

"Ele aguenta a viagem?"

"Espere mais algumas horas. Então ele estará bem até para lutar."

"Como conseguiu curá-lo tão rápido? Por acaso você é a raposa da lenda que ouvi?"

"Já ouvi que os humanos falam de mim como algo que não existe, e prefiro que seja assim. Sou uma espécie diferente de raposa, mas sou só isso: uma raposa. Nossa espécie tem uma conexão especial com a terra, por isso temos habilidades diferentes dos outros animais. Tenho duzentos anos de idade, e meus filhotes viverão ainda por muito tempo…"

"Duzentos anos?", repetiu Sísifo. "Isso é bastante tempo."

"Para os humanos, sim. Minha mãe sabia de muitas histórias sobre os cavaleiros de Athena, pois já havia visto três guerras especiais deles contra o deus da morte eterna… Ela me ensinou a ficar distante de humanos como vocês… Mas acho que não aprendi bem a lição, e nem o Aureus… Para nós não faz bem… ver o futuro de humanos como vocês…"

"Eu sinto por isso… e sinto pelo Aureus… Ele ainda é muito jovem para ver essas coisas."

"Não se preocupe… É bom que ele aprenda cedo. Ele gostou muito de você… espero que não fique doente de saudades…"

"Ele é um bom garoto."

Ao fim da tarde do dia seguinte, os ferimentos haviam se transformado em cicatrizes permanentes. Sísifo voltou a vestir a camisa e o casaco, ainda com Aureus dormindo em seu colo. Foi a mãe raposa que o acordou, com carinhosas lambidas.

"Aureus, querido? Está na hora da despedida."

"Des… Ah! Sísifo!"

A raposinha fincou as garras em sua roupa, pendurando-se. Aparentemente, a pata dianteira estava completamente curada. Sísifo acariciou o pelo macio do filhote pela última vez.

"Preciso voltar ao Santuário agora. Obrigado por tudo e fique bem, Aureus."

"Queria que ficasse mais tempo, Sísifo…"

"Desculpe. Não posso…"

"Ah…"

A raposa mãe pegou o filhote pela nuca e colocou-o no chão com cuidado.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Tem todos os irmãos e irmãs para consolá-lo… e amigos humanos. Até breve, cavaleiros."

"Até breve. Aureus, peça desculpas para Carla e à mãe dela por termos ido embora. Agora você pode bancar o pai o quanto quiser e sem preocupação."

"Não! Eu vou voltar pra elas como raposa! Ser raposa combina mais comigo, e você gosta de mexer no meu pelo!"

"Entendi… Cuide-se."

Aureus conteve um ganido com a dor de ver seu novo amigo indo embora. Recebeu umas lambidas carinhosas da mãe como consolo:

"Você mudou o futuro daqueles dois, atando um nó entre os fios dos destinos deles. Não é algo que raposas deveriam fazer, querido..."

"Desculpe, mãe… Mas agora aquele humano chamado El Cid vai fazer de tudo para salvar o Sísifo. Vai abrir caminho para a moça que o Sísifo vai amar… A mão direita do Sísifo e a mão daquele El Cid vão se salvar por causa do nó que fiz… Eu sei que só mudei a hora em que o Sísifo vai morrer… Mas… Eu não queria que ele virasse o Basilio!"

"Eu entendo, meu bem… Venha, vamos voltar para os seus irmãos…"

Aureus teve os ganidos abafados pela pelugem da mãe, que o conduziu gentilmente de volta para a toca.

* * *

Desde a missão, Sísifo sentia algo estranho na mão direita. Não sabia o que Aureus fizera com ela, mas agora a sensação de formigamento nela começava a diminuir. Que técnica teria sido aquela? Depois de entregar o relatório da missão, contendo todas as suas desavenças com El Cid, o Grande Mestre comentou que eles tinham tido um começo bem difícil. Rugonis disse-lhe que as coisas poderiam se ajeitar entre eles em outras missões. Haveria outras missões?

Seria possível um dia ele ser parceiro de El Cid em outro trabalho? Achava extremamente improvável, já que o colega era frio demais. Seria melhor se Aspros lidasse com ele, pois ambos possuíam visões semelhantes. Diria isso na próxima vez que se encontrassem…

"Ei, Sísifo?"

E El Cid apareceu subitamente do seu lado, em frente à casa de Sagitário.

"El Cid?"

"Me dê a mão."

"Hein?"

"Cale a boca, e me dê logo a mão. Quero entender o que aquela raposa desgraçada fez com a gente."

"Ah."

Assim que apertou a mão de El Cid, Sísifo sentiu o formigamento em seu braço diminuir consideravelmente. El Cid soltou-o em seguida.

"Tsc. Droga."

"O que foi?"

"Esse maldito formigamento que estou sentindo no braço. Por causa dele, não consigo treinar direito. Ontem você passou por mim quando desceu do salão do Grande Mestre. Naquela hora, o formigamento desapareceu."

"Ah, é verdade! Eu também achei estranho."

"Isso significa que eu terei que te arrastar para o meu treinamento."

"Como é?"

"Você precisa assumir as consequências do que fez comigo. Até que esse negócio sare, vai ter que vir treinar comigo, ou não poderei me tornar a Excalibur. Você também não tem treinado com o arco, não é?"

"Bem… É temporário."

"De jeito algum! A única solução é treinarmos juntos. Eu admito, não gosto da ideia. Hoje a noite, vamos para o campo de treino."

"Ah… está bem…"

Como poderia dizer para ele que era melhor não trabalharem juntos agora? Sísifo acabou não dizendo nada e ficou guardando a casa com El Cid do lado... até que decidiu perguntar:

"Você não gosta de mim, então por que está aqui?"

"Se um inimigo aparecer agora, vou precisar estar perto de você para lutar. É um aborrecimento, mas vou vigiar a casa com você por enquanto."

"Certo…"

"Mas eu não tenho nada contra você, Sísifo."

"Hum?"

"Um bom cavaleiro é aquele que consegue minimizar os estragos em cada missão que realiza. Eu pensei que era impossível proteger as vilas sem matar aquela raposa… mas estava errado. Havia uma forma de salvá-la, e você foi capaz de ver essa maneira. Não só isso, conseguiu realizar a manobra com o arco, mesmo com ferimentos tão graves… Ficou mais do que provado para mim: você é um cavaleiro muito melhor do que eu."

"Hein? Eu não acho isso… Talvez eu tenha um pouco mais de experiência que você, mas…"

"A forma como conduziu a investigação e como deduziu que o espírito de Basilio estava alojado na raposa… eu não teria conseguido chegar à verdade da maneira como conseguiu. De fato, anotar os dados da investigação tem me ajudado nas missões que recebi depois. Seu método de trabalho é muito eficiente, preciso admitir."

"Bem… Obrigado, El Cid."

"Ainda acho que tem o coração mole demais. Mas acho que tenho muito a aprender de você… Acho que você pode me ajudar a me tornar um guerreiro mais completo. Portanto… Eu gostaria de voltar a trabalhar com você no futuro, mesmo que possamos ter desavenças… Afinal, meu mestre sempre disse para procurar os bons exemplos e segui-los."

Sísifo notou que El Cid estava um pouco corado por admitir que queria aprender com seu exemplo. Não sabia se poderia ser muito útil àquele companheiro, mas seu papel, como o mais velho, era de ajudar os mais novos a serem melhores. Sorriu:

"Vai ser ótimo trabalhar de novo com você. Prometo que vou te convidar na minha próxima missão!"

"Obrigado. Agora, quanto ao treino de amanhã, passarei às quatro horas aqui para irmos ao campo de treino."

"Quatro horas… da tarde?"

"Muito engraçado, mas o senso de humor não combina quando estamos falando de coisas sérias."

"Ahn… não foi uma piada."

"Quatro horas da manhã aqui, todos os dias. E treino à noite. Podemos combinar assim?"

"El Cid, não acha que vai acabar se desgastando assim…?"

"Desenvolver estamina é fundamental para um guerreiro. Vai ser bom para você."

Sísifo com certeza precisava encontrar uma forma de flexibilizar os horários rigorosos de treino de El Cid. Mas teria tempo para convencê-lo aos poucos. Treinar com ele não parecia ser tão má ideia, considerando que tivera poucos parceiros de treino até então. Por causa da inveja dos outros candidatos, apenas Hasgard e Aspros aceitavam duelar com ele.

"Entendi. Você está empolgado com seu progresso e está louco pra mostrar pra mim porque gostou de ser elogiado por um veterano."

"Não é isso! Eu preciso treinar com você para o meu braço parar de formigar!"

"Ah, não precisa ficar encabulado! Todo mundo precisa de um irmão mais velho pra pedir atenção!"

"Eu já disse que não é nada disso! Droga, eu não teria vindo se não fosse este braço…"

"Eu estou brincando, El Cid!", riu Sísifo. "Mas eu estou contente por estar com o braço assim. Logo a sensação de formigamento vai passar… mas eu adoraria se pudéssemos continuar trabalhando juntos… como amigos."

"...Acho que não tenho escapatória… Somos vizinhos, acabaremos nos vendo com frequência."

"Quer dizer que posso ir te visitar em Capricórnio quando quiser? Ótimo!"

Sísifo achava que El Cid proibiria sua aparição na casa de Capricórnio em seguida, mas o colega calou-se e soltou um suspiro de conformação. Talvez não fosse impossível torná-lo um bom amigo. Quem sabe? Afinal, Aureus com certeza havia deixado seu futuro um pouco menos triste.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
